


It's A FX Kind Of Love

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Co-workers, Fluff, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Holding Hands, Hollywood, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper a FX make up artist self taught. She had started her YouTube channel the last summer before going to college. Now at 23 years old she’s waiting for her big break. Jughead Jones is the heart throb of the Hollywood industry. A hot actor everyone wanted to be his. A new movie was placed in his lap. Something he thought he’d never do before. Now he’s sat in the make up chair waiting for the magic to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper was now a resident of California. She moved away from Riverdale to go to college there and now at 23. Just fresh out of college a few years ago. She's trying to make it in the world.

As a hobby she took up special effects when she was a teenager. She was obsessed and fell in love with it. She loved all things that go bump in the night. She loved the mystery behind it. It might be true it might just be a myth but she loved it.

In the summer before moving to college she started a YouTube channel. She was doing stuff that was out of her comfort zone and this was one of them. She's been doing that ever since. She fell in love with it. She would do it on herself and on her friends.

Both and her best friend escaped their little beloved town. Kevin Keller he's an upping actor and she's just getting by with working in diners and a bar.  What she really wants to do is go into a career of special effects.

Betty was working her shift in the bar when Kevin came to sit at the bar. He looked frustrated and annoyed. 

"Hey Kev what can I get you?" Betty asked.

"A vodka and coke." He said.

"Didn't go well huh?"

"I fucked it up." He sighed.

"How so?" Betty asked as she poured his drink.

"I messed up my lines. It was going so well." He told her.

"There's always the next time." Betty reassured him.

"How's the job searching going?" He asked.

"Okay I've put my reference in for some special effects gigs. I've got an email today but haven't opened it. I haven't had a chance to look at it." Betty told him.

"Open it now. It's not too busy." Betty nodded and pulled her phone out of her apron.

Betty clicked on her Gmail and opened up the email. It was an email she didn't recognised before.

Dear Betty Cooper,

We would to inform you that we've been following your YouTube channel for years now. We have a movie we're working on and would like you to be our main   make up artist on our new up and coming fantasy SciFi movie.

The lead actors on the movie is Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge. Please get back to us with your answers.

Betty was amazed and shocked at what she just read. She showed the email to Kevin in disbelief. Kevin took the phone off if her as she served some guy a few beers for their table. As she came back she saw Kevin type out a response to it.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she snatched her phone off of him.

"Your doing it. You have to. I mean come on Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones are the leads. This is your big break. Send that email or I will." He told her snatching her phone again.

"I get off in five minutes. I'll need a drink whilst I send that response." Betty said.

Five minutes went past fast. In the last minute of her shift. She pouted herself and Kevin another one for when she gets off. As soon as the clock it 11 she was off the clock.

" You ready? "Kevin asked.

Betty nodded her head and downed her drink before sending her response. Minutes later a response came through.

~You start bright and early 5am on Monday morning

-Roberto  
~

Betty showed Kevin the email. He was so excited for. To celebrate he bought a round of shots. They both shot them down. Soon after Kevin's drunk fangirling they decided to head home.

________

Monday morning came faster then she would have liked. She was riddled with nerves. As she woke up and walked to the kitchen she saw a note with her name on.

~B good luck. Sorry I couldn't drop you off like you did for my first acting gig. Message me on your breaks. ~

Betty smiled at the note. She placed it down and went to go make herself some porridge. Even though she thinks it's too early to eat. It's half three in the morning.

Once she ate her food she got ready and started to drive to drive to set. As she arrived on set she met the crew. She would meet the cast when she started working. She had an half an hour to prep. She used that time to her advantage.

She was also the make up artist. She did all the make up on some of the main cast. She hadn't seen them yet. That's when she starts the special effects and she couldn't wait.

She spent a few hours with Veronica Lodge. That was the most intense thing ever. She never realised Miss Veronica Lodge could be such a handful. If she's honest she didn't believe all the rumours until now.

Now she's about to meet the one and only Jughead Jones. Kevin's celebrity crush. Now she's just waiting for him to come in. It didn't take long.

"Hi so your the newbie?" Jughead asked. "I've never seen you before in the industry."

"I prefer Betty rather than newbie. Maybe you should check out my YouTube channel. B-Coop." She told him.

"Maybe I will." He said as he sat in the makeup chair.

"So I'm going to be doing to be doing a industrial steam punk FX." He told her.

"What ever you want. You're the expert." He told her.

"That's what I like to hear instead of being called a newbie." She told him.

"Who did you just do?" He asked.

"Veronica Lodge." She told him.

"Oh the spoilt princess of Hollywood." He joked.

"You know I didn't believe the rumors until today. She's literally is impossible to work with. That's saying something. I practiced on my friend and he moves and talks and hated how it feels and all the smells. I honestly thought he was the worst. I was deadly wrong. "She joked.

" Yeah she's a handful but she's not that bad. That's coming from me. I kind of hate people. "He told her

" You liar. "She teased.

" How so? "He asked.

" You warmed up to me pretty well. "

" Well a girl full of sarcasm and a gorgeous smile. How could I not?"He flirted.

" Such the heart throb."She teased.

" Oh so you've read the magazines. "He said rolling his eyes.

" I drabble in it a little. "She told him.

" Nothing they say is true about me. Well some parts of it is true."He told her.

" Well Jones I will gladly hear about it in the amount of time we're going to spend. "She told him.

Jughead couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She wasn't like all the girls that threw themselves at him. He was different. He loved that about her. She wasn't awe struck in being in his presence. She was real with him.

He's spent a few hours in the chair and their only half way through. Through the amount of time they've spent together in the past couple of hours they've gotten to know each other. He was hungry. Staving even he hasn't eaten since this morning so messaged his assistant to go get his lunch.

Betty needed to get some pieces from her car. She left them in their not realising she'd been needing them. She headed out to get them. Once she returned, she saw him eating a burger.

"You didn't?" She asked.

"I didn't what?" He asked with a full mouth.

"Eating whilst I'm doing your FX make up." She said as she placed the stuff she forgot in the car down on the counter.

"What I'm famished." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"So am I! I haven't eaten since half three this morning!" She said annoyed.

"You should snack in between." He said taking another bite.

"I've been rushed off my feet all day how can u fucking snack!"She said frustrated.

" Like this. "He said taking another bite.

" I swear to god if you take another bite I will take it off you the fries as well. I will take pleasure in eating it right in front of your face as I glue on your mouth piece. "She said as she stepped in front of him.

" You wouldn't dare. "

" I would. "She said as she scolded him with her eyes.

" You don't mess with a Jones food. That's high stakes."He warned her.

"Try me Forsythe." She smirked.

"How do you know that? There's only a selected few who know my real name." He told her.

"My best friend. He's a super fan or should I say Stan. He knows a lot. Which I'm gladly going to use against you." She teased.

"Oh god..."He said as he rolled his eyes and took another bite of his burger. 

" That's it. I warned you Jones. "She said taking his burger and biting into it in front of him.

Watching his facial expression was priceless. He just thought she was joking. No one ever touches his food. He would normally hit the roof but with her he didn't. He didn't know but he just didn't.

Betty couldn't help but laugh at his stunned face. She giggled whilst she'd finished the mouthful. "Mmm, delicious!" She said licking her lips then eating a chip.

"You... You Monster!"He smirked." No one touches my food. "He said as he took his chips back.

" Oh really? Because I just think I did. "She said taking the chips back off of him.

" Your cruel Betts."

"No it teaches you when I'm doing your make up don't eat." She said as she carried on eating his food.

"You owe me food." He pouted.

"Your going to mess up what I've already done. Stop it!"Betty told him as she finished off his burger.

" But my food. I'm a growing boy."He whined.

" And I don't take no crap."She smiled.

She said as she started to put the mouth pieces on. She took breaks in between to eat the chips. Once she was done she felt proud. Her work is going to be in a movie for everyone to see.

" All done! "She proudly said.

" You still owe me a burger and chips. "He told her before looking into the mirror.

" You still hung up on that? Maybe you'll learn something from it. Don't eat whilst I'm putting a complexed special effects look on you. Or maybe you could go against me and I get free food. "She teased.

" Holy... What the fuck... This is insane! "He said as he looked in the mirror. " This has to be the best I've ever seen. "He said completely awe struck.

" Oh it's nothing that. I did that look about two years ago on myself. I made some adjustments to it. "She told him.

" Still it's phenomenal. You're phenomenal. "He said turning to look at her.

" Oh stop it. You'll make my ego inflate. We won't have enough room for both of ours in this tin can. "She teased.

" You Betty Cooper are one of a kind. "He told her.

God he's not normally like this flirting at random girls. Granted that's how all the magazine portray him but that's just not him. He's the guy who would rather stay at home and read or watch TV. The guy that rather have a hot chocolate or a milkshake over a beer any day.

"You still owe me food Cooper." He told her.

"Seriously Jones, let it go. Like Elsa did in frozen." She smiled.

"Did you just Disney Princess me?"

"So what if I did?" She teased.

"Well if you did I now have some crucial information about you. I'll know to carry ear plugs when you blast Disney movie's songs in the make up trailer." He teased.

"Hey don't be one of the seven dwarfs and be grumpy." She teased.

"What if he's my spirit animal?" He asked.

"No... No.. No that won't do. We'll have to convert you to Flynn Rider. I mean you've already got his qualities."

"Oh that's perfect because I was going to say I find you more of a Rapunzel girl." He told her.

"Guilty as charged."She smiled.

" Well I'm just magical. "He joked.

" Maybe it's just you getting into character. "She teased.

" Maybe, Maybe not? We'll never know. But what I do know is that you owe me some food. I was thinking how about we go for some food after we wrap up?"He suggested.

" Oh let me think. Food with a celebrity where I can get caught on camera and be tomorrow's hot fresh page one news or go home to my safe haven and order pizza and watch a movie and have an early night. Which one shall I choose? "

" Well if I were you in that situation I would definitely choose the last one but however, did I mention I was paying. "He told her.

" Pay for my food twice in a day. Tempting Jones, very tempting. But I'm going to have to pass. I have a date with a milkshake,a pizza and my couch. "

" Sounds like my kind of night. Along with some reading or watching some good quality TV." He added.

"Add that to the mix and film a YouTube video for my channel then its my night planned. Theirs no rest for the wicked." She told him.

"Wickedly beautiful." He told her.

"Out of my trailer Jones. Go use that Jones charm on those hundreds of fans out there waiting for you." Betty said as she pushes him out of the trailer.

"But I don't want to."

"Well I don't care. Get that ass to set. I have a job to be doing." She told him.

Betty has to edit the video she filmed last week for this week. She likes to be a video a head at all times in case she can't film that week she still has something to upload.

" Are you really going to kick me out into the freezing cold?"He asked.

" Yes your wanted on set. Plus I have this handsome fellows company. Might I add he's better company. "Betty said.

" Hey leave my hotdog alone. Don't go corrupting my son. "He teased her.

" I think he's enjoying my company more. "She joked.

" Boy don't choose the dark side. I'll be back soon Hotdog. "He said as he petted him.

" Hey you cheeky fame boy. I think you'll find your the dark side. "She told him.

" Maybe I am. "He said as he winked at her.

Betty bit her lip and rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but smile at how dorky he was. He was definitely not like the magazine describe him as. After he finished stroking hotdog he went to set.

As soon as she had finished everyone's makeup she was just in the trailer editing the video for her upload this week. As she edited the video she got a messaged through from Kevin.

K: how's the first day going.

B: Amazing. So tiring but fantastic.

K: How's Jughead Jones?

B: Your Celebrity crush is not like other celebrities.

K: That's your terms for I like him. I want details now!!!

B: Nothing much to stay apart from I turned down dinner with him.

K: WHAT ARE YOU INSANE? DO I NEED TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL FOR AN MRI? HONESTLY BETTY, HAVEN'T I TAUGHT YOU ANY BETTER.

B: Calm down firecracker. I barely know the guy. I only know what the magazines put out there.

K:So? Grab that sexy beast by the horns and take him down.

B: Coworkers.

K: They date all the time.

B: I'll see you at home Kev.

Betty put her phone away and finished editing the video. When she was done Jughead came back in.

"Your good." He said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I watched some of your videos. Your good. Phenomenal actually. I've been watching them in between takes on set. Four hours of shooting I've just done."

"Really?" She asked.

He just nodded his head. That meant that she spent the past four hours editing her video. She didn't realise the time.

"Time to go home and get this off me." He told her.

"More importantly you can get your food." She teased.

"I know. I mean I would have had it earlier but this blonde makeup artist stole mine because she was pissed. No correction she was hangry."

"She's was more than hangry. She was that pulse tired from the bar shift she worked last night." Betty said.

"What time did you get in?" He asked.

"Midnight. I only got four hours sleep. It was my last shift there and at the diner on Saturday."

"You worked two jobs before coming to your first day on set. That was risky."He said.

" I need the money."Is all she said as he began to take the prosthetic off.

" So what about dinner? "He asked trying again.

" Still have to pass on it. Thanks for the offer though. It was very generous. But Jughead you don't have to do this to let the new crew member fit it. Its okay I get it. Everyone is like a family they've worked with each other before and I'm fresh meat."

" Its nothing like that. I just find you good company. Yeah we've all worked before and your new but you'll fit in perfectly. Plus I don't like people's company that much. It's a compliment Cooper. Take it. "He told her.

" I don't like compliments. "She told him.

" That's make two of us. "He smiled.

Betty helped him take the rest of it off. She couldn't believe that she received that email a few days prior. She couldn't believe that her work is about to be seen all over the world because of this movie. This was her big break and she couldn't wait.


	2. 2

Its been a couple of weeks since she started out working for the movie. Jughead was right Veronica wasn't that bad when you got to know her. Jughead had been hung up in her stealing her food. She found it so funny.

She's currently in the makeup trailer waiting for them to come in. Veronica was with the hair dresser. Ethel Mugs was the hair dresser. They had other people but her and Ethel were the main artists in the trailer.

"I need coffee." Jughead said as he walked in.

"Well we all do its six in the morning." Betty said. "Sit we have a lot of work to do." 

"Are you saying I'm not pretty enough?" He teased. 

"Oh no because your ego can't take it." Betty joked. 

Veronica was laughing her ass of in the corner. She couldn't breath, she was laughing that much. "B that's a good one. You've finally met your match Jug." Veronica said. 

"Oh shut it Lodge."He joked. 

" Hey play nice Mister. "Betty said. 

" No you still owe me food. "He smirked. 

" Got over it Jones. You learnt from that mistake though didn't you? "She smirked. 

" Maybe just a little."He smiled. 

" Just a little? "She questions. 

" He's lying he has. I see him scoffing down his food on the way here. "Veronica told her. 

" You have? "She smiled.

" Maybe."

"He never listens to anyone. You must be special." Veronica said.

"If special you mean can't get his whinny ass off my back for eating his food then,yeah. I'm pretty fucking special." Betty joked.

"He would have killed us and not speak to us because of it. Like I said someone special." Veronica repeated.

"Ronnie shut up. You're as bad as Archie." He snarled at her.

"Oh speaking of Archiekins he's visiting set today." Veronica told him.

"To see who you or his best friend since childhood?" He asked.

"Can I say both so I don't get your dick attitude today?" She teased. Jughead just rolled his eyes.

The next couple of hours was spent working on him. It took less time then last time. Before she knew it she was done. He was on his way to set. She then did the rest of the cast.

Now she was in the trailer just waiting. Passing time on until she needed to top up their looks or take it off. As she was waiting she decided to go eat. As she was eating she was on the phone to Kevin. What she didn't realise that it's 7 pm. 

"How's your day been?" Betty asked.

"I'm so tried and stressed. Audiencing is kicking my ass. But got to keep trying. How's your day? It's 7 have you gotten anything to eat yet. I know you Betty. You forgot to eat when your so busy." Kevin said.

"I am eating an apple now and getting food at home Kev. I'm just waiting for everyone to come back now." She told him.

"That's good. So what is the miss B-Coop uploading tonight?"He asked her.

" Shit... Fuck... I need to film something. I've been so busy I forgot. I'll film a Q&A whilst eating or doing a cut. "She said.

" Well I'm here if you need me. "Kevin said.

" Thanks Kev. I've got to go, a message. We're stopping filming for tonight. So I'll wrap it up here and see you at home. "She told him.

" Okay. Just don't over work yourself. "Kevin said as Jughead came in the trailer.

" I won't Kev. I'll see you at home. I'm going now. Love you bye. "She said before she ended the phone call.

Jughead was sat down in the make up chair as he started to wipe the face paint off around the prosthetics. Betty came over and took the wipe off of him and helped him.

" Boyfriend?"He questioned.

" Why? What do you care? "

" I don't. "He lied.

" Don't you have a different side piece each week."She teased.

" No. I'll have you know that I'm not a player. I don't objectify women. "He told her.

" He's my gay best friend. We've been friends since we were in diapers. "Betty told him.

" That's good to know. "He smiled.

" Why? Is it because I'm irresistible. Or you can smell my single aroma for miles away. "She joked.

" Definitely the first."

"Trying to get in my good books Jones." She smiled a faint smile and blushed suttly.

"Maybe. Only because you still owe me food Betts."

"You won't stop talking about that until I do will you?" She asked.

"Bingo."

"Fine. God your so annoying." She teased.

"But you love it."

"Do I, really? Or am I good at hiding it." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ron might be right. I think I've met my match." He smirked.

Betty began to get the stuff to remove the prosthetic. "I can't be out too late. I've got to video and upload tonight." She told him.

"Let me help you." He said. 

"Tempting but I can't ask you to do that." 

"But I want to." He pouted. 

"What will people say?" She said. 

"I don't care. We're friends aren't we." Betty nodded her head. "So then we rise above what ever comes from it." He told her. 

"So a mukbong and a Q&A." She told him.

"Food. I'm in." He smiled.

Betty helped the rest out of the cast out of their prosthetics. As soon as she was done Jughead was waiting for her. They decided to go get the food before going to his. Betty was reluctant on it but he insisted.

So a car full off food and a feed full of questions. She'd set up her camera in his living room. She started filming and introduced him.

"Hey guys, so today it's more of a relaxed video. I tweeted out and put on my Instagram about a Q&A. So here we are. I also have a special guest." Betty said as Jughead came to sit down.

"That's the first time you've called me special. It's either whinny or annoying." He said.

"Because you are." She joked.

"Well we don't trust you. You steal food." He teased.

"You don't listen to instructions."

"Yeah I do." He said as he opened up the food.

"Oh no I want that." She said taking it away from him.

"We're not doing this again." He smirked.

"We are. I wanted the waffles."She said as she scrolled through the questions.

" Fine share them."He pouted and pulled his puppy dog face.

" Fine. Now you can't whine about me stealing your food. "

Betty found a question that both of them could answer. " Makeup Whiz asked: what would I be doing if I wasn't doing what I'm currently doing? "Betty said.

" Writing. "Jughead said.

" Really?"Betty asked in shock.

" Why does that pretty face look so shocked. "He asked.

" Its just I didn't expect that. "She told him.

" What about you? "He asked her.

" Well I'm doing what I love. Which now I can officially tell you guys. I'm working on sets of movies and shows doing special effects. But if I wasn't doing this I know it's a massive shocker but I would write too. Journalism. "Betty said.

" I can see that. Your very opinionated. "He teased.

" Says you."She giggled.

Jughead took her phone off her to find another good question." Oh this one's good. @MrsJones14 asked what's your favourite makeup look? "Jughead asked.

" I've done so many over the years. Current one is simply but so effected. It's the puzzle piece chuck out if the middle of the forehead. Its so simple but effected. "Betty said.

" I love when you talk about your work. "He told her.

" Why? "She asked confused.

" Your eyes light up and you have this bright smile on your face. Your so in awe of what you do it's captivating . "He told her.

" Movie stars always so charming. "Betty said sarcastically.

" Its the truth. It's funny and quirky how when you concentrate so hard your mouth gapes open and your tongue sticks out slightly. "

" No it doesn't!"She disagreed.

" Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't." She said again.

"Yes it does."

"Well have to agree to disagree." She said.

They ate their food and answered some more questions. As soon as Betty shit off the camera she pulled out her laptop to edit it.

"Thank you for that. I've been so busy I forgot about this week's video."

"Its okay. I had an excuse to spend more time with you. I also got to know more about the girl behind the FX."He told her.

" I should be going. I'm knackered but I still have to edit and upload. "She told him. 

" Secret life of Betty Cooper. "He chuckled. 

" Dam right."

"Well let me give you a ride home. You can edit in the car." 

"Jughead Jones the Hollywood heart throb. Are you trying to get in my pants?" She joked. 

"No... That's not what I meant... I was just trying to be polite. I'm not a fuck by like Chuck Clayton." 

"Juggie it's a joke. I know what's in the magazines. I just thought I'd twist your leg a bit." She said. 

"Ha Ha Ha. Very funny Cooper." He said throwing a pillow at her. 

"Hey!" She said throwing it back.

"You deserve it. So about that ride home?" He asked. 

Betty gave in to him. As he was driving her home. She had her earphones in as she was editing. She was super focused all the way through. It didn't take long for her to edit it as she was finished when he arrived. 

" Thanks Jug. It means a lot to me."

"It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." He said in a not so enthusiastic tone.

"Don't they know you need your beauty sleep or you're this sarcastic brooding monster." She joked.

"Hey brooding is the new peppy right now. All the girls think it's hot."

"The ones who have a soul sucking persona." She joked.

"Hey be careful they might come after you. Maybe they'll haunt you in your dreams. Taking parts of your soul each time until your some sort of dumb blonde."He joked.

" I'm going now Jones."She said rolling her eyes as she opened the door to get out.

" What, seriously! Before giving me a goodnight kiss on the cheek. "He joked slightly.

" Night Jones. "

" Night Betts. "He said before he drove off.

As soon Betty was in the lobby of her apartment she got on the local WiFi and started to upload her video. As soon as she got to her apartment it only took another ten minutes or so to finished downloading. Then she advertised it on her Instagram story before grabbing a shower and heading to bed.

The following day she woke up to her phone filled with notifications on all her social media sites. She was tagged in so many things.

On her Instagram she was tagged in edits along with Jughead. Tagged in fan art of them. Comments on her new post about them. On her tumblr tag it was filled with edits, fanfiction and fan art about the both of them.

On twitter she read some tweets. @B-CoopStan : Oh my god I can't believe Betty's new video. I never knew I needed a pairing like Betty and Jughead until now. #bughead 

@MegaFangirl : Heart eyes mother fucker. In all my life on this world I've never seen Jughead Jones look at a woman like that. #bughead is rising. 

@JJonesStan :wait Jughead and this mystery girl I'm here for it. Sabrina who? 

@Stan101 :@jjones3 and @B-Coop chemistry so hot I could see the reaction burning through my screen #bughead 

Betty just down at her phone. Then opened up YouTube. She read a few comments. She liked some and left a response on some as she normally did. But the rest was about her and Jughead relationships.

As she looked at her phone all she could think about was, what was the chaos they just caused?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading It's A FX Kind Of Love.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr.


	3. 3

Betty arrived on set. She was ready for the stares and the mumbles from the cast and crew that don't speak to her.

As she walked through set she hears the gossip mill already started to turning. 'Do you know our new makeup artist? She's such a gold digger.'  Or 'our new makeup artist is such a slut. I guess she must be Jones new side piece.'

After hearing her so called colleagues sagging her off and from the comments on her social media it really got to her. Yes she's use to the hate. It doesn't mean it doesn't effect her. She hurried to the make up trailer trying to keep her mind busy.

As she was prepping her stuff Ethel and Veronica came in. Ethel started to work on Veronica's hair. Ethel started to make conversation with her. "So Betty, I didn't realise you were one of those girls."Ethel admitted.

Betty stopped what she was doing and turned towards her." What's that meant to mean Ethel? "She asked.

" Oh you know, you using Jughead for fame and a quick fuck. "

Betty was filled with rage. She didn't expect this from Ethel. Betty let her mind to go to her dark place which is filled with white noise. Her fits clenched together like they did so many times tin high school. Letting her nails pierces her delicate porcelain skin.

What neither of them noticed was that Jughead standing at the door leaning against it. He was outraged with what Ethel said.

"Ethel  I'm sorry that you don't have any idea what your talking about. I'm sorry that you make assumptions about me that aren't even right. Me and Jug are friends. So if you'll excuse me you can messaged me when Jughead arrives so I can do his FX makeup." She said as she teared up.

Betty hurried out of the trailer but as she headed to the door she bumped into Jughead. She looked up at who she bumped into and cursed to herself.

" Fuck... You heard all of that didn't you? "Jughead nodded his head.

" If you'll excuse me I'll be back in a moment. "She said as she hurried out.

Jughead saw her hands were clenched. He was worried about that as her knuckles were white. Jughead went into the makeup trailer as she left. He noticed that Veronica had ear phones in so she didn't hear any of it.

" Ethel you had no right to say that to Betty. We're friends just like we were. She didn't use me for fame. I wanted to help her and she was so reluctant to. Until I convinced her to let me help her. Your insane to think that Betty would use me like that. You spend more time with her then anyone else on set. You should know she's not like that. If we were together what's it to you. Mind your own business and apologise to her. "Jughead said enraged.

" This just proves your fucking each others drains out. "Ethel said.

" You know what Ethel fuck you. I must have been wrong about you. Your a bitch. "Jughead said storming out after Betty.

Betty ended up in her car blasting music so she could cry. As she was crying she got a phone call form her nieces Liza. Betty wiped her tears and took a beep breath before answering the phone call.

" Oh my god! My auntie spent some time with the Jughead Jones. Who might I add is now working with him. Why didn't you tell me? Is his hair as soft as it looks? Is he as sarcastic as he seems to be? Is he hotter and tailer in person?" She shot fired questions.

" Hi Liza. Nice to hear from you, so no I've miss you or how's your day. "She joked.

" Sorry B but I'm just so amazed and annoyed because what the hell! Why didn't you tell me?"She asked.

" Because I know you would react like this. "She told her.

" Auntie B come on answer my questions pretty please with cherries on top. "She begged.

" I don't know, yes and yes. "She I her.

"Wait he's hotter in person. Are you kidding me?" Liza said in disbelief.

"Nope."

"So what's going on with you two? I'm asking as your noisy little nieces." She said.

"We're just friends Liza. We're just good friends." She repeated.

"Really? Because friends don't flirt or look at each other like that."She said.

" Liza were just friends. "

"But he likes you. I can tell, you forget I'm a massive fan of his. I know all of his past relationships and he didn't look this happy or in love with them as he does with you." Liza explained.

"You are your mothers daughter." She joked.

"Of course I am. Dad says I'm exactly like her it's uncanny."

"Its true. Its like I'm looking in a mirror most of the time." Betty smiled.

"Oh am I still okay coming up in the next holiday. I'm looking around colleges. Applications are due in a couple of months." Liza informed her.

"Of course me and your uncle Kev can't wait."

"I've missed Kevin so much. I can't wait. Auntie B, I've got to go. But I know your currently sat in your car upset. I've seen the harsh comments on your social media and under Jughead's latest post. Don't let it get to you. You have people who love you. Oh and he'd be lucky to be dating such an amazing woman. "Liza told her.

" Yep exactly like your mother. You know what I'm doing right now. I will do Liza. I love you two. "She said before she hung up.

As Jughead found her she was in her car talking on the phone. He waited until she was finished until he knocked on her window.

Betty heard a knock on her window once she was finished on her phone with Liza. She looked up to find it was Jughead. She then rolled her window down.

"Can I come in the car to speak to you?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"I guess you've never been left behind a door before." She joked sadly.

"Hey Coop I think you're my first." He smirked.

"I'm honoured." She joked.

"I'm sorry." He said turning the conversation back to a serious topic.

"Its okay Jug. It's not your fault. I shouldn't upload that video. I knew that this could be an outcome from it." She admitted.

"But it shouldn't be though. God that's why I hate being in the lime light most of the time. No privacy. I can't be friends with someone or crush on someone with out it being taken the wrong way." He told her.

"Well being a you tuber isn't any better. Sometimes I just think it takes one button to end all of it. Deleted my social media's and start fresh." She admitted.

"We're a right pair aren't we?" He smiled.

"I guess we are."

"How about we do a live stream on our Instagram whilst you do my makeup and explain it all." He suggested.

Betty took a few moments to contemplate it. What would people think? She's already been called a slut, a gold digger and a bitch. Oh and that's only just a select few.

" Fuck it! Yeah. We're friends. I don't see you as 'The Jughead Jones.' We're friends. I uploaded that video as two friends hanging out. Its so frustrating when I need to explain myself."

Jughead leaned down and leaned on her window. Betty was turned to face him. A part of her hair fell out of her money awhile ago. Jughead gently moved it behind her ear and make her blush slightly.

" You don't know how much that means to me Betts. "He whispered.

" Oh yeah? "She questioned.

" Yeah. Most people just uses me for my name. Which might I add isn't all what it's made out to be. "He told her.

" Oh come on how can that be? "

" Me and my sister was pushed into acting. Our family needed the money. My mother was really ill. She passed away because we couldn't afford the medical treatment for her in time. My dad became my only friend and of course I had Arch. "He told her.

" I'm sorry..."She whispered." I didn't know. "

" Hey, it's okay. Only a select few know. I don't like telling the story. It brings out the skeletons in my closet. "

" Would it help you to know that my Dad's a totally ass. He didn't care for my brother when we were at his. Polly was old enough to refuse to go and she also had a job. Anyway my brother Chic has absent seizures. He has epilepsy. So I was his carer at my dad's. "Betty told him.

" That's why your so caring and mature. You had responsibility put on your shoulders when you were younger. "

" You did too. "She whispered.

" I guess we are a pair then. "He smiled.

" A pair of jokers. "She joked.

" No a pair of queens. "He said.

Betty just smirked." Perfect it matches your attitude. "She joked smiling.

" There's the Cooper I know and love. "He said.

They carried on talking whilst they headed back to the makeup trailer. But before they head in Betty stops in by grabbing his hands. Their hands linger a little while before she pulls it away.

" Juggie,"

"Yeah Betts."

Betty stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him pulling him in to her embrace. "Thank you for checking up on me. Today's just been  terrible. It seems to be getting worse." Betty whispered in his ear.

"Its okay. I know you would have done the same thing for me. Hey..." He said as they pulled away from the hug be tilted her chin back. "We all have our off days. That's what makes us human."

Betty smiled faintly and nodded to show she understood what he's saying and that she's thankful for him. She took a few deep breaths before heading back into the trailer.

As Betty stepped in the trailer there was no sight of Ethel. Betty was thankful for Betty because she really wanted to slap a bitch. It also meant they could do their live streams in peaces.

Betty started her live stream just as she was beginning to do his make up. She left it a few moments so people would join. As she saw their was a few hundred on she began to talk.

"Hey guys so today it's a quick live stream. I just wanted to address the rumours that's been going around." She started off. As she was super focused on Jughead's FX makeup and also was focused on not showing the look.

"There's rumors going about that me and Jug here are dating. Guys we're just really good friends. Is it a crime for a man and women to be friends." She said when Jughead interrupted her. 

"How would you like it if everyone around you assume and spread gossip about you? You wouldn't. That's exactly how me and Betts feel." He added. 

"So we would both really appreciate it if you would put the rumours to bed and let us be friends. Rumors can destroy relationships. Just think about it! That's what I'm going to leave you with." She said as she leaned over and ended the live. 

She finished doing the rest of his makeup and then shortly after he got called to set. As everyone was filming she was doing the extras makeup. So when she completed everyone's makeup she cleaned all her equipment. Now hours later it was coming up near to five o'clock. 

Today everyone would finish early as they have the next week off. As they have been working non stop for the past month and have a weeks break before getting back to work. 

So everyone who had FX makeup on stayed behind so she could take it off. The rest went home with their make up on. Everyone she's helped taken off so far as been relatively easy.

The last person to come in for their FX makeup removal was Jughead. Now it was coming close to seven o'clock.

"Hey there Juliet." He said as he sat down.

"Hello Romeo." She yawned sleepily.

"Someone's sleepy." He smiled faintly.

"And hungry. I'm really wishing you had food for me to steal." She told him as she began to take of the prosthetics.

"I might have some food on the way." He smirked.

"You'll be a god send if you did."

"Well you must bow down and pray because I'm a god send." He joked.

"I could kiss you right now. I'm starving." She told him.

"I wouldn't be apposed to that." He smirked. 

"Give me food and we'll talk about it in your dreams." She teased.

Just as she said that his assistant came in with a bag of food. As he passed it to Jughead he took to plastic tubs out.

"Is this all for you Jones?"She looked at him raising her eyebrows.

" Maybe. "He smirked." Maybe not. "He added passing her some food.

As Betty opened up the food container she was surprised." Juggie, you remember. Was this done on purpose? "

"Maybe." He said again.

"Move up." She said as she grabbed a knife and fork.

Jughead moved up right to the edge of her seat so they could seat down together. Betty sat down with him on the same chair both crammed together. As they began to eat their food. 

"Nope this won't do." He said as he placed his food down and picked her and placed her on his lap.

"Jug what are you doing?"

"Its more comfortable for both of us." He said picking his food back up.

"Okay Jones. You cheese ball. You could have said you wanted to be closer to me. Ask for a hug next time." She smiled.

"Okay then. I want a hug." He smiled.

"I'm already sat on your lap Jones." She nudged him.

"Fair point." He smiled.

They ate their food. Once they were finished Betty was about to get off his lap when he stilled her. She gave him a confused look.

"You've got something there." He said gesturing to the top of her lips.

"Where?" She asked.

Jughead leaned closer to her and wiped the pasta sauce of her top lip. His fingers lingered on her face for a moment until he quickly released what he did.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Its okay. I... Really... Should be getting home." She whispered.

"Okay..." He said they both made  no effort to move.

"Juggie..."

"Yeah."

"You need to let go of me so I can go home to bed." She giggled.

"I think you owe me a kiss for food and a goodnight kiss from last night." He teased.

"I said in your dreams Jones."

"Maybe I am dreaming. I could be napping on set and dreaming all this up." He said.

"You know I could pinch you to see if your dreaming or not?" She smirked.

"Oh no! Don't you dare Cooper."

Betty didn't listened and started to pinch him. Jughead managed to stop her by holding her hands together. They were both smiling and smirking at one another when Jughead pulled her towards him again.

As he pulled her forward they both got lost in each others eyes. Neither of them knew what was happening. They were lost in the moment. Until Jughead leaned forward and connected their lips together. It was soft and sweet until they speed up and got lost in they embrace of their lips touching. They slowly moved away and when Betty pulled away from the kiss she finally opened her eyes.

"I guess you got those kisses after all." She whispered.

"I guess I did."

Betty couldn't believe they just kissed. They were meant to be friends. Colleagues as well. But god did the kiss feel good. They just told the entire world that their friends. That's nothing is happening between them. Now look at them. She had no clue where life was taking her. She just hope she would figure it out soon.

She'd just kissed Jughead Jones for god sake. Some people would kill to be where she is right now. Where as, Betty would kill not to be in the position she's in right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading It's A FX Kind Of Love. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	4. 4

Betty hardly slept that night. She had kissed Jughead that's all she could think about. She royal fucked up. She knew that. Betty couldn't sleep so she got up early. She was so incredibly tried but her mind wouldn't rest.

As her mind couldn't rest she decided to go to the kitchen. She pulled out the flour, sugar, butter, milk, maple syrup, ginger and the bicarbonate soda. She started to weigh all the ingredients out. Before she knew it she was cutting the dough into shapes and placing them on a tray. 

Kevin woke up to the whole flat smelling of Christmas with Betty Cooper. Kevin knew Betty loves homemade ginger biscuits. As he groggily came out of his bedroom he saw her cleaning the kitchen. 

"What's up B? Why are we baking in the early morning." Kevin asked.

"Well I couldn't sleep. So I decided to bake, which turned into a video of me baking them."Betty told him.

" And why is that pretty head of yours restless? "Kevin asked again.

" I did something. Something incredibly stupid. I royally fucked up. "

" Oh baby girl how? "He asked.

" Jughead fucking Jones and is fucking hot sexy sarcastic smart ass. "She groaned.

" What has Mr Jones done to make you royally fucked up? "

" Are you really making me say it? What have you been on at me for weeks now! "She said.

Kevin's mouth literally dropped to the floor in shock and proudness." Oh my baby girl is getting some. "He said clapping his hands excitedly.

" Well not exactly. Yes there's been flirting. Yes they've been banter and last night I may or may not have sat in his lap eating food he brought for me. Then we may or may not have kissed . "She said as she took the biscuits out the oven.

" You horny little bunny, honey. "He joked.

" Kev this is serious!"

" I know, I know I'm sorry but one question. "Kevin said.

" What?"Betty asked.

" How good of a kisser was he? "Kevin asked as he made his tea.

Betty smiled just thinking about the kiss they shared then bite her lip at the memory of it. She also blushed and needed to look away and focus her mind on something else. Betty's look gave Kevin the answer he was looking for.

"That good?" He asked smirking.

"Better."

"He looks amazing at kissing. I mean have you seen his tongue. Boy can shove that tongue down my throat any day." He joked.

"Kev can you please keep these fantasies of yours too yourself if it's of people I know." Betty told him as he logged in to his Instagram.

"I promise you."

Kevin was scrolling through his Instagram and came to an immediate stop when he saw a photo of his best friend locking lips with Hollywood heart throb.

"B we have a red alert. Were you and Jughead alone yesterday?"

"What do you mean Kev a red alert? Of course we alone. Why?" She asked panicked.

"Just look." 

Betty looked at his phone. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This can't be happening. She felt her chest getting tighter. She felt physically sick.

"Fuck... We were alone. His assistant left when he gave us the food. Who the hell was it?" She asked her self as she was shaking.

"B... Betty calm down. These things happen sometimes. You nor Jughead could have controlled it." Kevin reassured her.

"I... Fuck... My heads all over the place. I need to go for a run." She told him.

"Not before you eat breakfast. I'll make you breakfast and then you can go get ready. Then I'll see you in a few hours because I know you'll be driving up to your favourite trail."He told her.

Betty didn't even argue with him. She knew their was no point. At the end of the day she knows he cares for her. He's like her sister. She was his. They look out for each other.

_________

" What the hell Jones! What the hell possessed you to kiss the make up artist? Were you high on fucking myth" Cheryl shouted at him in her office.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious why."He told her.

" Oh no Jones! I don't think it is. So please enlighten me. Why the fuck were you playing tonsil tennis with the new makeup artist? "She asked again.

" Its pretty fucking obvious Cheryl. Would I fucking kiss a girl I don't like? "He asked her.

" You stupid fucking idiot Jones. You like her. "Cheryl said.

" She's not like everyone else. She's different, gorgeous and smart."He told her.

" Well you need to speak to her. I'll get your pr team on this and said someone leaked it. "Cheryl informed him.

" Thanks Cheryl. Now I'm going to go check on Betty. "He said as he stood up.

" Okay. Go get your girl Jones."Cheryl teased.

Cheryl hasn't seen Jughead like this before over a girl. Of course he's had girlfriend before. Cheryl has met the majority of them. But she's never ever seen him talk or act like that because of a girl.

Jughead rushed through the traffic as fast as he could with out getting above the speed limit and getting pulled over. It wasn't long before he was pulling up to the parking lot outsides Betty's apartment block. 

Jughead didn't have a clue which flat was hers. He was wondering about trying to figure it out. He knows she hasn't mentioned it before. Jughead recognised someone coming out of one of the doors. He's seen him as a screen saver on Betty's phone. It's Kevin he thinks. 

"Kevin.." Jughead said calling for his attention. 

Kevin turned around as he heard his name being shouted. As he turned around he saw Jughead Jones. He tried not to freak out that Jughead Jones was calling and knew his name. 

"Yeah."

"Do you know where Betty is?" He asked.

"Running on her favourite trail. Trying to clear her head." Kevin said.

"Shit... Fuck...do you know what trail?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I'm her best friend. I've known her since we've been in diapers. I'll dm you the address on Instagram." Kevin said.

"Thank you." Jughead said.

Kevin took his phone out and messaged Jughead the address. Jughead thanked Kevin profusely before rushing out back to his car to drive up to the trail.

The drive up to the trail wasn't that bad. It only got bad when he tuck a wrong turn and needed to go all the way around to find away out and back in the right route. As he parked up he just hoped that she was still at the top. Jughead decided to bring his camera because even though he knew he was there to talk to Betty he could take some beautiful shots.

As he started the trail he kept to an average paste. He kept the paste so he wasn't tried and kept on the move. As he got near the top he started to run the last of it. Once he reached the top he scanned around to see if he had could see her.

As he scanned for her he saw her sat near a tree with a book in her hand so engrossed with what's written on the paper. He carefully approached her trying not to startle her.

"Betts." He said placing his hands on her shoulder.

Betty looked up at him and closed her book. She had just cleared her head now he's here. Why is he here? She thought. It was one kiss what did that mean? Who took that fucking picture?

"Juggie." She said as she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so fucking sorry. I was being stupid. I thought we were alone." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Who would do that? What am I supposed to do now? I need to quit my job. Shut down all my social media accounts. Move far, far away so I'm not known as the hoe of FX. Trying to get into my clients pants. This is worse for me than its for you." She said as she felt her chest get tighter and her breaths get shorter and heavier. 

" My team is already on it. Their sorting it out. I promise you I'll fix it. "

Betty felt like she couldn't breath. All her body was shaking. She couldn't control this. All her mind clouded. She's wrapped up in the white noise. She's been here many times before. She's having a panic attack but only this time she couldn't control it.

"H... Ho... How do... You...know that?" She asked panicking.

Jughead could see she was having a full blown panic attack. Jughead held her hands close to him and started rubbing small circles on her hands. 

"Name three things you can see." Jughead said. 

"W... Wh...why?"

"Trust me you'll feel better after this. Just listen to my voice." He said in a soft tone. 

Betty nodded and began naming three things she could see. "The view of California. The trees and you." She whispered. 

"Okay that's good. Now three things you can here."He whispered in her ear. 

" The birds, the wind and you." She said as she started to calm down. 

" Good. Now three things you smell. "

" The fresh air, me. I smell horrible.. I'm all sweaty. "She sniffles." Oh and you. You smell so good."She said with a faint smile. 

" You're the most beautiful sweaty girl I've ever seen. "He told her." We're almost done now. Okay last thing three things you can touch. "He told her.

Betty touched the tree, her book and the squeezed his hands. Once she was done she felt instantly better. Her breathing was back to normal. She was out of her clouded mind set.

" How did you know that would work? "She asked.

" Let's just say I was prone to panic attacks back in the day. I still am but not as much. My dad use to do that for me so I was calm."

"Thank you Juggie. But who would do this?" She asked as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Is this okay?" She asked.

"Yeah it is." He smiled.

"I shouldn't have asked to sit on the same chair." She whispered. "I had this coming. It's just my luck."

"Hey, don't say that. It was me who intake the kiss. I wanted to kiss you. This isn't your fault."

"But someone took that photo of us. God I don't know what I feel for you. But know what ever this was it's fucked up." She said as he phone got a message through.

E: Shouldn't have sent your boyfriend to snap at me. Guess this is your slap in the face. Enjoy sorting this mess out.

Betty was infuriated. Her blood was boiling. Betty went stiff and Jughead noticed that." Hey what's up?" He asked.

"Ethel the bitch! She did this. I'm going to fucking kill her. Fuck I... I'm so mad." She told him.

"Hey Betts. Listen to me Betty. Ethel has been trying to destroy my relationship for years. She has this massive inflation with me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that."

"We're not together. You didn't have to tell me anything. But what ever that was going on between us. Is now down the drain." She explained. 

"Hey don't say that. Don't let other people define what happens between us. Let me ring Cheryl and tell her this." Jughead told her. 

Betty just nodded her head. Jughead pulled out his phone and scrolled to Cheryl contact. As he was scrolling down through his phone Betty stood up and went near of the edge of the trail. She liked the way the wind hit her skin helping her calm down. As the wind mixed with her breathing. 

Meanwhile Cheryl was still in her office. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Cheryl shouted. As soon as she saw the door open her face lit up. It's been about a month since she's properly seen her. She's been so busy with her new movie. 

"Hey baby." She said as she came to sit down on her lap.

"Veronica I missed you." Cheryl said.

"I know I miss you." She said as she kissed her.

"But now we have a full week." Cheryl whispered into the kiss.

"Baby I'm sorry but Archie." Veronica said.

"Baby you have to chose me or him. I can't keep doing this. I love you Ronnie I do. But I know you're still in the closet. That I understand but people in this business are coming out. Please baby think about it." She whispered.

"Baby please, I don't want to argue about this. I promise you that I've been thinking about it. But I need to tell Archie first. But I came here to do this." She said as she started to unbutton some of her buttons. "And this." She said as she cupped her breasts.

"Baby..." She whispered breathlessly. As soon as she did that her phone started to ring. "I have to take this. I'm sorry." She said kissing her as she accepted the call.

"Hello Cheryl Blossom here."

"Cher it's me. I know who leaked that picture." Jughead said.

"Who? My teams been trying to find the source." Cheryl asked.

"Ethel. She sent Betty a message. Let me forward it to you." Jughead said as he started to send her the screenshot of the message.

"I've got it. Thanks Jug, I'll get on to it now." Cheryl said before she ended the call.

Meanwhile, back at the trail Jughead and just finished the phone call. Betty was still stood observing the view. She looked so beautiful. Jughead couldn't help but smile. He clicked on his camera and snapped a photo of her.

Betty heard the snap of a photo being taken. She turned around and saw him smile at his phone. "Some hot new booty call." She asked.

"Nope." He smirked.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"This." Jughead said as he showed her the photo on his phone. "Just someone beautiful. No booty call." He told her. 

Betty looked at the photo and then back up to him. "Deleted that." She said taking his phone.

"What! Why?"

"Because I look horrible and gross." She told him.

"Bullshit." He said trying to grab his phone.

Jughead reached one hand out to grab his phone. That failed so he put out his other hand. Wrapping her up in a hug.

"Juggie, " She whispered with a faint smile.

"Yes Betts."He smiled.

" Let me go. "She giggled.

"Never." He teased. 

"Why?" She asked.

"Not until you admit that your beautiful and sexy. Also I'm not deleting that photo."

"Really?" She said raising her eye brows.

"Yes." He immediately said.

"I'll go as far and say I'm pretty." She said.

"You're stunning." He whispered in her ear. "Betts I like you. If its okay with you. I would like to post this photo on my photography account." He asked.

"Your kidding right?"

"No I'm not. I want to post this to show the world how beautiful you are. I want to take you on a date." He told her.

"But the photo. The names I've been called. I'm not using you Jug. We get along so well. I've told you things I wouldn't have told people. I like you too. I want to kiss you again. But I can't do this... Us... I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Ethel was wrong to do that to us. They have no right to call you names. They don't know you. I know your not using me. I understand why you can't do this... Us. But I don't accept that. If I let people dictate who I date I will never be dating anyone I actually like. I really like you Betty. "

"You do?" She whispered.

"I do, I really do. I want to take you on a date. Flirt with you. Take photos of you because your beautiful and the whole world needs to see what I see. I want to hug and kiss you."

"You really want to take me on a date and post that photo?"

"I do." He said as he held her hands.

"Well I'll get to post a photo of you. Oh and  some where private. No where, where theirs paparazzi. If we're going to do this we're playing it by my rules."She told him.

" I'll be a porn in your chess game. "He smiled.

" Okay. "She whispered. 

" Can I kiss you now? "He smirked. 

" I thought you'd never ask. "She whispered as she leaned into kiss him. She made sure no one was around in before kissing him. 

" So how about tomorrow? "He asked. 

" Okay. "She smiled. 

They both decided to head back home. Betty needed a bath. She deserved a bubble bath with music. She needed to relax. So as she got home Kevin had a million and one questions. She knew she wouldn't get an ounce of peace until she told him everything. 

So that's exactly what she did. They sat in the bathroom running her bath as she explained what happened. At the end of it he wanted to slap a bitch. He couldn't believe someone could be so sly and hateful. He couldn't believe that she was going on a date with him. Tomorrow was going to be a day of ripping her closest to pieces and finding the perfect outfit before he picks her up at four. 

Now Betty is fully submerged into the bubble bath. Head pressed against the bath listening to her music. She spent a good half an hour in the tub until her fingers turned all prune like. That was an indicator to get put the bath. Now fully relaxed and dried. She's on the sofa with Kevin watching romance comedies as she scrolls through her Instagram. She saw that Jughead uploaded that picture. What she wasn't expecting was the caption.

JJones03: Once in a blue moon, people will surprise you and once in awhile, people may even take your breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading It's A FX Kind Of Love. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I would love to know what you think.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	5. 5

Today is the day Betty goes on her date with Jughead. Her alarm goes of at half eight in the morning. She's still trying to catch up on sleep from work.

As she got up she sees Kevin awake writing his script he's been working on for years now. Even through Kevin wants to become an actor he wants to direct and produce movies more. He has the flare for the dramatics.

"Too early need tea." She groaned. 

"I thought you might say that. I made you a cup up. Now all you have to do is boil the kettle and then add the water. I've done most of it for you." Kevin told her.

"Thanks Kevin. The you're a phenomenal friend. Everyone needs a Keller as a friend." She said as she started the kettle.

"There's only enough room for this Keller. One Kevin Keller is enough thank you. I don't want to compete with myself."

"True. Very true." She giggled.

"So today's the big day." Kevin said excitedly.

"I'm nervous. I don't know where I'm going. I don't know what to wear. I have to film a video today before he picks me up. I don't know what to do." She said as the kettle finished boiling.

"How about you hope on this trend best friends buy each others outfits?" Kevin suggested.

"Yeah that works. Kev do you want to go shopping?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"B, babe haven't you leant the answer to that question already. It's a yes."

"I should have seen that one coming. Let me introduce the video and we can go get ready and eat breakfast out." Betty said.

"That sounds great."

Betty got her camera from the table and switched it on. "Hello my busy bees welcome back to my channel. If your new here, hello. First I have to apologise for the fact that their hasn't been a lot of FX make up lately. I'm working  as a FX make up artist on a big project. So I haven't had time to sit down and film one. But ones coming soon. Along with the make up aspect of my channel, I'm going to be uploading a date look soon. But that leads me onto today's video."She started to explain.

She then turned the camera so Kevin was in the shot." So today's video was actually suggested by our favourite human being ever."She said leaning on Kevin.

" Ah yes it was I. Our girl here has a hot date. So what's better then getting your bestie to by dates outfits for you. "Kevin said.

" Yep. So we have a few hours to buy date outfits for each other. Time is nine. We'll leave about ten. We have to be home for three at the latest. "Betty explained." So the next time we see you busy bees is in the car on the way to the mall. "Betty said before shutting down the camera. 

" That doesn't give us long. I mean you need longer to try all the outfits on at home. Then we have to do your hair and make up. Move your ass. We're on a time crunch. "Kevin said closing down his laptop. 

They shoved on some comfy clothes for shopping. The worst thing when shopping is when you feel uncomfortable. When trying clothes on you need some easy on to slip on and off.

Once they were in the car they turned on the speakers and set off to the mall. As they drove to the mall they sang some carpool karaoke and filmed some of it.

Once they got the mall they headed to their favourite shop first. As they headed into their favourite shop they began to look around. They both filmed some clips on their phones for her channel.

They went from shop to shop and got different aspects of each outfits. They stopped for breakfast and dinner before they headed home. Once they were home they headed to her bedroom to film.

They filmed the rest of the video. Showed the cloths and quickly tried them on. Now Betty was headed to the shower to get ready for her date. As she was showering she had time to think about which outfit she'll choose.

Once she was out the shower she was drying her Kevin came in to help her chose her finally look.

"So B what look shall it be?" Kevin asked.

"The mom jeans along with the lacy bralette. Paired with the blush pink jumper along with the blush pink heels." Betty told him.

"Perfect. Both cause and non causal." Kevin said happily.

"I thought so too. So Kev if you excuse me. I have to get ready. I'll come out when I'm done." Betty kicked him out of her room. 

"Fine!" He said rolling his eyes. 

Betty set up her camera and filmed her doing her makeup routine. She quickly went through and sorted her out. She quickly did her outro of the video. 

Betty got changed and headed out of her room. She walked in to the living room. Kevin whistled at her as she came out. 

"Look at this hot mama." He smiled. 

"Thanks Kev. I feel amazing." 

"You look amazing. Now come on I need photos of you." Kevin said as he pulled his phone out and started taking photos. "Work it. Yes girl." Kevin cheered her on. 

A few minutes later their was a knock at the door. Betty nervously went yo answer the door. She opened the door to Jughead. He had his hands behind his back. He looked amazing. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with a pair of chinos. 

"These are for you." He said handing her the flowers.

"Juggie there beautiful." She said taking them off of him. "Come in whilst I put them in a vase." She told him.

Jughead entered her apartment and looked around it. The apartment perfectly fits her. The apartment smelled of Christmas which he found fitting.

"Its not Christmas till a couple of months." He teased.

"Shut it Jones or I won't give you any of my homemade biscuits." She said walking over to him with a tub of them. 

"Is she always like this?" Jughead asked Kevin.

"Pretty much." Kevin teased. "Honey I love you but come on having a dad like Hal made you a hard ass." Kevin said.

"Kev you know why I'm a hard ass." She said.

"I know hun. Now go on this date with this handsome stud muffin before I do." Kevin told her. 

"I'm going, I'm going."She said grabbing her purse. 

" Remember protection. Oh and be back at 12 or shoot me a text so I know your out. "Kevin said. 

" Will do Dad. Okay bye Kev. "Betty said ushering Jughead out the door. 

" Its daddy Keller. "He joked. 

Betty shut the door with a little more force then usual. She didn't mean to but then again she kind of did. Jughead walked beside her until they got to his car. He opened the door for her and then went around to his side.

So now their driving Betty's nerves seem to calm. She still had no clue what they were doing. As the hit a little traffic jam Jughead looked at her. Betty felt his lingering presence staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I forgot to tell you how stunning you looked. Absolutely breath taking." He blushed.

"I'll tell my wardrobe team of one." She joked. Jughead gave her a confused look. "Kevin chose this outfit for me. I love it." She told him.

"Oh." He said nodding. "Well I was talking about the girl in the clothes. But the clothes are pretty great too." He told her.

Betty blushed and smiled faintly. "You don't look too bad yourself." She told him.

"Thanks." He smiled.

Jughead drove back to his place. Betty was confused. She just went with it. He unlocked his door and opened the door for her. As she walked into the living room. Their was a den made up of blankets and cushions with his laptop and snacks in.

She then looked across to the patio. He had set up a picnic on his balcony for her. Betty was in awe. He did all of that for her. Betty looked up at him and smiled the most brightest smile ever. 

"You did all of this for me?" She asked. 

"Well you said you wanted it to be in private. What's more private then my home. Plus I had fun setting it up. The look on your face was worth it." 

"Your amazing Juggie. This is fantastic. Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"Anything for you Betts. Plus a day after yesterday you need to relax." He said pulling her towards the patio.

As they went on to the patio Jughead started to unpack the picnic basket. It was packed full of her favourite foods. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I may have done my homework." He smiled that boyish grin.

"Can I hug you?" She asked.

"You don't have to ask." He said as he pulled her in to his lap hugging her.

"Oh we're doing this again?" She teased.

"Yep only this time it's Ethel free and I can feed you strawberries." He told her.

"I like the sound of that." She giggled.

"Me too."

They started to dig into the food and got into a normal conversation. The conversation just flowed. It didn't feel forced it was natural.

"So tell me about JB?"She asked.

" She'll love you. You're not afraid to speak up and have an opinion. She's like that. She's like the female version of me. My dad jokes about that all the time. I promised my mum to look after her and my dad. "He told her.

" You have a heart of Jones. "She whispered.

" Tell me about your family? "He asked.

" I have an older sister and a younger brother. My parents got a divorce when I was 10. My brother got diagnosed with absence seizures. He's epileptic. My dad was a dead beat dick head who only cares about his girlfriend family. I was the messenger to tell everyone we weren't going to daddy's as daddy has told us more lies. Polly is a daddy's girls. She always believed him. I was Chic career at my dad's. My mum tried her best. She did everything to support us. She cut down her hours down at work because he was that ill. "She explained.

" Your a care giver by nature. You carer for everyone. I see it on set all the time. "He smiled.

" Yeah I suppose I am. But starting my channel was my outlet. "She smiled faintly.

" Strawberry. "He said as he began to feed her.

" There so good. "She said licking his lips.

" Yeah, well your biscuits are even better. You'll have to teach me how to make them over Christmas. "

" Can't I'm going home at Christmas. "She told him.

" Fine, okay. Maybe next time. "He pouted slightly.

" I promise. "She smiled." I've got one favourite family memory. "

" Oh I've got one. When Mum was well we would go to the drive in. We would have to sneak me and JB in the boot because they couldn't afford for four tickets. "Jughead smiled.

" That sounds amazing. I miss the drive in back home. It's one of the best thing about Riverdale. "Betty smiled.

" You'll have to take me one day." Jughead said.

" Maybe. "Betty whispered.

" So what about you?"He asked.

" Oh when Chic was a toddler. We went camping with my whole family. We had a bqq. We had the car door open playing the radio. Chic came out wanting his bottle. My mum made it for him and when she came back we couldn't find him. He had locked himself in the car. We spent about an hour and a half trying to get him out. My dad was ready to smash the window. Until my Grandad managed to get Chic to listen to him. That day was event full. "She smiled at the memory.

" That didn't happen? "He asked in shock.

" It did. The camp manager was finding a hammer for us. "

"Remind me never to go camping with your family." He joked.

"Hey!" She playfully slapped him. "You'd love it even after all the arguments we can get into." She smiled.

"You're right." He whispered.

"I thought you leant by now I'm always right." She teased.

"Not yet. I'm going to prove you wrong." He smiled.

"The sunset is so pretty. You're so lucky you have this patio to embrace it on." She said as she got off his lap and walked to the railing and held it.

"It is." He said staring at her.

He lifted up his phone and took a nice candid photo of her. Betty heard the click of the shot being taken. She turned around and smiled at him.

"You and that fucking camera." She teased.

"What I see something beautiful. I capture it. I had too. Its a crime not to."

Betty placed a kiss to his lips. This is the first kiss of theirs she didn't ask for permission to do so. She just did it. Jughead deepened the kiss. Once they pulled up away they were both smiling. 

" You think I'm beautiful. "She whispered.

" I do. "He smiled.

" Your not so bad your self. "She smiled.

" Hey I'll have you know that I'm 2017 sexiest man. I'm nominated again this year. "He teased.

" I'm just keeping you humble Jones. No one likes an arrogant celebrity. "

" Well maybe you should humble me out by coming inside and watch a movie with me?"He smirked.

" Oh really, well I think it depends on the movie. "She teased.

" Definitely. Not one with me in. Especially from when I was younger. "He told her as they headed back inside.

" Why? I was going to say we could watch baby daddy. That movie's hilarious. Plus you look adorable in it. "

" Absolutely not. "He smirked.

" Why? "She pouted.

" Are you going to make me sit through that torture?"

" Fine but I'm making you sit through a trashy romantic comedy as you call them. "She smirked. 

" Anything is better than that pure torture."He joked. 

" Bridget Jones it is. "Betty smiled. 

" Well then I'll be your Mr Darcy for the night. "He said as he crawled into the den. 

" Oh how lucky am I. "She giggled. 

" Very. "He said as Betty crawled next to him.

Jughead set up the movie and placed the laptop on the coffee table. Betty laid down in the den. It was so comfy she could fall asleep. She yawned the cutest yawn. 

" Are you tried? "He asked. 

" Just a little. It's comfy here. "She said. 

" Come here. "Jughead pulled her into him." You can fall asleep if you want. I can wake you up soon and take you home. "He suggested. 

" No it's okay. I want to watch the movie with you. Plus it's nice and cosy. You did all for me. "She smiled.

" You're adorable. "He said taking a photo of her.

" Juggie, stop it. "She giggled.

" But your gorgeous. I can't help myself. "He told her as she took her phone out.

Betty clicked on her camera icon and waiting for it to open. As soon as it opened she started to take photos of him. He started to do the same thing until she gave up.

" Fine... Fine I give up. "She giggled.

" Oh really, why? "He smiled.

" My storage is running out. "She told him.

" Oh no the you tubers storage is running out. "He teased.

" Hey I'm not just a YouTube. I live a double life. I'm like Hannah Montana. "

" Oh I know."He smirked.

" You can be an ass. "She teased.

" You love my ass. I've seen you checking my ass out. "Jughead teased back.

" I'm only human. "She reasoned.

" Oh I know that. I never said I minded. "He smirked. 

" You're an idiot. "She rolled her eyes. 

" Yeah but I'm your idiot. "He nudged her. 

" Maybe, maybe not. "She smirked. 

" You're just plain mean Cooper. "He pouted.

" Put those pouty lips away before I do it for you. "She told him.

" And how would you do that? "

" Mmm a little like this. "She sat up and straddled his lap and placed a few kisses to his lips until he wasn't pouting anymore but smiling. " Like that. "Betty smiled.

" I like that. "He whispered.

"Me too."

"I like it when it's just me and you." He told her.

"I do too. Its nice and no one to tell us what to do." She whispered.

"Yeah it is." He agreed. 

They finished watching a movie then Jughead finally gave in and let her watch baby daddy. They both snuggled up to each other underneath the blanket.

"Juggie look at how adorable and small you were." She said in awe.

"Let's hope my kids are just as cute as I was." He joked. 

"They have to be. But hopefully less sarcastic." She teased. 

"You've seen a photo of me now it's time for me to see one of you." 

"Fine let me find one on my Mum's Facebook page." She started scrolling through her mum's page. "Promise not to laugh." 

"No promises." She smirked. 

"Promise me or you don't get to see." She told him. 

"Fine. I promise." He told her. 

Betty showed him a photo of her whilst she was little. It was a photo of her and her older sister Polly in the beach. Wearing grass skirts and small coconut bras. Pretending that their hula girl. Betty was barley looking at the camera. 

" Absolutely adorable." He smiled. "But you can barely see your face. Let me see another one." He said as he pulled his puppy dog pleading look. 

"One more that's it Jones." Betty found one where her mum made a homemade back drop and did her own photo shoot. She was a baby already sitting up. She was holding a toy and smiling so big. 

"Such a cutie pie." Jughead said.

"What am I now?"She asked.

" A whole damn meal. I think that's what the kids are saying. "Jughead told her.

" I think that's right. At least I see that in my comment section. "

" What! I have some competition."He pouted.

" I'm afraid so. Even though hundreds of boys and girls crush on me all the time. They're either younger then me or millions miles away. Dating apps sucks. "She told him.

" Well I'm hoping you won't need those anymore. "He told her.

" Umm you might want a word with your fairy godmother. "She joked.

" Hey I actual have a magical lamp. I rub it and get three wishes. I just might have to use one then set him free. "

" Well maybe your genie knows my fairy godmother. "She smiled.

Betty looked down at her phone at it was late. She yawned again and started to put her heels on again. She took them of half way through the first movie.

" I should go. "She said strapping her heels on.

Jughead placed his hands on her hands as she was doing the buckle on her heel." Or you could stay. "He suggested." Stay... "

" You mean stay longer or the night. "She whispered.

" Well if you want to... Stay the night. We won't do anything you don't want to. "He told her.

" You mean stay in this incredibly comfy den. Which is more comfy than my bed, with you by my side. "Betty smiled.

" Yeah. "He smiled as he took her heels off.

" Well I hope you don't mind me steeling some of your clothes to sleep in. "

"I don't mind. It'll be my honour. Let me get it for you." He said as he crawled out to get her something to wear.

Jughead came in with one of his flannels. Betty headed to his bathroom. She slipped her jumper and jeans off and was stood there in her bralette and matching lace panties. She slipped the flannel on buttoned it up only so far up. Her bralette was visible but you couldn't see her boobs. It was a decent amount of cleavage shown. As it was a modest amount.

Betty folded her jeans and jumper up and headed back out to Jughead. She quickly sent Kevin a text saying she wasn't going to be home but it wasn't anything like that. They were just having an amazing time and didn't want it to end. Once she came back out she saw Jughead just wearing plaid pj's bottoms with no pants. Betty definitely got caught checking him out.

"Like what you see Cooper?" He teased.

Betty blushed and just looked away.  "Don't be an ass Jug." She smirked as she walked on over to him.

"Me an ass never!" He sarcastically said.

Betty came back into the den. She crawled back in and Jughead was getting distracted. He was checking her out and he wasn't ashamed of it. That made Betty smirk and bit her lip.

"Like what you See Jones?" She smirked.

"For a matter of fact Cooper I do." He said leaning down and kissing her.

For the first time in a long time Jughead felt normal again. To be honest he felt like a horny teenager flirting with a girl. Then he felt like a college guy. Asking a girl to stay over and lending her his clothes.

That part he definitely experienced. He took a break from acting to go to college and get a degree in English literature and creative writing.

But the first time in a long time he wasn't 'The Jughead Jones.'  He was Jughead Jones who got the ball to man up and ask this beautiful woman on a date. Who is now wearing his favourite flannel laying beside him snuggled up to him with the most adorable smile he's ever seen.

"I have to capture this moment." He said smiling taking a photo of a sleepy happy Betty.

"Oh because you want to masterbate to it later." She joked.

"No!... Not at all. How many times do I have to tell you that when I see something beautiful I capture it. You're stunning Elizabeth Pauline Cooper."

Betty took her phone out and posted a photo of him from earlier. She found one where you couldn't tell it was him and posted it with his caption.

B-Coop: beautiful faces are everywhere but beautiful minds are hard to find.

Shortly after that Betty fell asleep in Jughead's arm. He pulled out his phone and posted the photo from the patio with the sunset. He also added a caption. He couldn't wait to see her response when she woke up in the morning.

Jjones03: when I see something beautiful I capture it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading It's A FX Kind Of Love.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading It's A FX Kind Of Love. I hope you're enjoying it so far. You're love and support is amazing.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblogon and tumblr.

Jughead woke up first with Betty wrapped up in his embrace. He smiled at how peaceful she looked sleeping. There was a peace of her hair that fell out of her bun she put her hair in last night. She gently moved it out of her way. She started to stir awake after that. 

"You're staring." She mumbled sleepily as her eyes were still closed. 

"I'm admiring." He whispered. 

"Its creepy." 

"No it's romantic." He smiled at her. 

Betty is half a sleep. She pulls the pillow from behind her and hits him with it. "It's too early." She whispered. 

"That's what coffee for." He smiled. 

"Sleep." She told him. 

"No." He smiled as he kissed her. 

"Morning breath." She mumbled. 

"Let me get you some tea." He told her. 

"Can we have breakfast on the patio?" She asked. 

"Of course. But I don't know if you want to go out there like this. Even though I love it. You might be cold and people might stare at you from other balconies." 

"I wasn't planning on it Juggie. I'll be putting my jeans on. You won't get to see my perky ass again." She teased. 

"Oh shush you." He smiled. 

"No. You love my smart mouth."She teased. 

" You're right I do. "He smiled. 

Jughead headed to go make them so breakfast. As he was doing that Betty decided to help him clean up the den he made. She folded all the blanket and put the pillows on the sofa for him. 

It didn't take her long to dismantle the den. It took her long. She then walked into the kitchen. She wrapped her hands around him. 

"It smells amazing." She smiled. 

"Waffles for you. Your favourite." He smiled. 

"Its like you never want me to leave." She teased. 

"Maybe I don't want you to leave." He said. 

"Don't temp me." She giggled. 

"Enjoy Betts." He said as he gave her the food. 

Jughead and Betty took their food out to the balcony. They sat together and started to eat. They had the bright morning sun kissing their sun kissed skin. 

"What are you doing today?" She asked him.

"Well I'm going to meet up with my Dad. I haven't seen him in a while." He said.

"That's good. I should get going soon then." She said.

"I'm going to miss your company. You look good in my clothes."

"Don't flatter yourself Jones. I won't make it a habit." She teased.

"Spoil sport." He smirked.

"Speaking of your clothes. I'll wash it and bring it back to you." She told him.

"Okay." He smiled."What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Editing my videos. Just a normal day."She told him.

They talked and and ate breakfast. They snuggled up together on the porch swing until they were a knock at the door. Jughead untangled his self from Betty to go answer the door.

As he answered the door he opened it up to his dad." Hi Dad."Jughead said as he let his dad in.

" Am I late? "He asked.

" No but I'd thought I'd meet you here. "He said.

" Oh, well would you excuse me for a moment. "Jughead said.

Jughead went back on to the balcony. He sat back down with Betty." Who was it? "She asked.

" My Dad. He's here. He wanted to meet up early. "He said.

" So are you kicking me out? "She joked.

" No. But do you want to meet him yet? I mean with what... I... Um. "

" You mean because you don't know what we are? "She asked. Jughead nodded his head." Well I don't know either. "She admitted. 

" I guess we'll figure it out. "

" I guess we will. "She whispered.

"So am I sneaking you out like a love sick teenager who had a girl sneak into his room at night or should we just bight the bullet?" 

"Well Juggie considering that my shoes are inside, I think we should bight the bullet." She giggled. 

"Oh god he's probably already seen them and made assumptions." Jughead groaned. 

"Well he wouldn't be the first. Half of the world has on the Internet."She teased. 

" You are such a tease. "He smirked. 

"Hey that's you not me."She said kissing him. 

Just as she was kissing him his dad came on to the patio looking for him. Betty had her hands around his neck for support and he placed his hands on her waist. She's stood on her tiptoes because he's a head an a bit taller then her. He's still taller than her in heels. Fp coughed to make his presence known. 

Betty went bright red with embarrassment as Jughead talked to his dad. "Sorry dad... Um this is Betty. Betty meet my Dad Fp. Dad meet my... Um... Meet Betty." Jughead introduced. 

"Nice to meet you Mr Jones." Betty said as she shook his hand. 

"Nice to meet you Betty. I would have liked to meet my sons girlfriend a different way though." He joked. 

"Oh no. We're not... I mean we are kind of... Its complicated." She settled on that. 

"Oh I see. Its new and you also don't want anyone to know yet." Fp smiled. 

"Well I should be going. Even though I'm not working, I'm working. Juggie I'll um see you at work." She said. 

"Let me know take you home or at least get you a taxi and pay for it. I feel guilty making you go back when I'm meant to drop you off." Jughead told her. 

"It's okay Jug." She smiled. "I'll call you later." 

"Not if I call you first." He smirked. 

"Well it was nice to meet you Mr Jones. Juggie I'll see you at work." Betty smiled. 

"I wish it was sooner. I'm just so busy with work. I have photo shots and interviews. I'll call and text you though." 

"I know you will." She said as she began to walk out. Jughead quickly stopped her. "Let me walk you out." He told her as he held her hand. 

Jughead walked her out of the apartment. As soon as they got near to the door they shared one more least kiss and a hug before she left. 

As she was in the taxi on the way home she had an in coming call. She swiped accept and held it towards her ear. 

"Hey B, what are you doing today or this week? Are you up for doing some special effects for me or body paint? It's for a very important announcement. Plus I'm in need of some girl time pronto." Veronica told her. 

"Yeah sure come around now. My room mate will let you in if I'm not back in time." In all fairness Betty really didn't feel like editing today. She could do that any day. Plus she's head of her filming schedule. 

"Great I'll see you then."She said before declining the phone. 

________

Betty got home and went down to the garage. The garage was her set up for when she did special effects make up or a sit down video. She normally does video down their or in her room. It just depends how tried she is. All her special effects make up is down in the garage. 

As she arrived home she got changed. She only changed her pants and tied up Jugs flannel so Veronica doesn't it's his. Betty answered the door to a nervous Veronica. 

"Me and Arch broke up." She cried. 

Betty took her in for a hug. "Oh honey what happened?" She asked. 

Veronica walked further in and sat down in tears before she started to explain everything. 

"It wasn't him who broke up with me. I broke up with him." She whispered. 

"Why?" 

"Its not that I don't love him. I really do. But... Its just that I've been hiding." She told her. 

"Hiding from what?" Betty asked her. 

"The real me." 

"I don't understand honey." Betty told her. 

"I'm a lesbian. I finally told him. He's so understanding and finally happy that I can be me. But I love him so much. We're still good friends but it hurts." Veronica cried. 

Betty pulled her in for a hug. "It's going to be okay. He's still friends with you. You'll find someone amazing." Betty reassured her. 

"I know but I feel terrible because I've been with Jughead's manager for a few years now. She was there for me when I hit rock bottom. She helped me through all my feelings." Veronica explained. 

"Have you told him?" 

"I did. He wasn't mad. He understood. He's amazing. That brings me yo what I want to do to announce it." Veronica said. 

"I have the perfect idea. Let's go down to my studio." Betty told her. 

They headed down to her studio. "You can film this for your channel if you want. I'll announce it before you upload it." Veronica told her. 

Betty set up her camera's and lights before she got her equipment ready. They started to film. The concept that Betty was going for was as if the skin of her heart has been ripped open to expose her heart. The heart will be as realistic as possible expect the heart won't be red but the colours of the gay pride flag. 

The piece of work took her a few hours. She was proud of this one. It had meaning and soul behind it. It looked phenomenal if she does say so herself. 

Betty took a photo of it on her photo wall. She took a photo on Veronica's phone. They did a mini photo shoot. Betty had so much fun. She hadn't had this much fun with out Kevin in awhile. 

Before Veronica left she decided which one to post. She ended up picking a photo of her having her hands covered in blood as if it looks like she's ripped her skin to expose her heart. 

V.Lodge: Exposing my true self in the most artistic way I could think off. I've been hiding a massive part of my life. Being in the lime light it's hard for me to be my true self. But I'm sick and tried of hiding away. So this is me. I'm a proud gay with a gorgeous girlfriend I've been hiding. Me and Archie are amazing friends. He's supporting me. If some day I do decide to have children I should only hope he'd be the one to allow me to have his sperm. So here I am. Veronica Lodge a proud gay. 

As soon as she left Betty's Veronica got a phone call from Cheryl. "You could have told me you were doing this. I would have been by your side." Cheryl told her. 

"I wanted to surprise you. I was finally ready to stop hiding. I love you Cheryl Blossom and I want to be seen with you on my arm."   
Veronica told her. 

"I love you too Veronica" Cheryl smiled. 

_______

The week off work went so fast. Before she knew it she was back in the make up trailer getting death stares from Ethel. Veronica was first to get her makeup now she was getting her hair done. 

Jughead walked into the trailer with two cups. A cup of tea and a cup of coffee. "Have you eaten?" He asked her. 

"No I haven't since I grabbed a slice of toast since I left this morning." Betty told him. 

"Eat this and drink this." He said giving her a cup of tea and a muffin. 

"Where's mine Juggie?" Ethel asked knowing some thing was going on between them. 

"Here it is." He said giving hers his. 

"Thank you. Do you want to go for drinks tonight after work alone?" Ethel asked. 

"Sorry I have plans."He said smiling at Betty. 

"With her no doubt."She made a crude comment. 

"Actual yes. Me and Betts have plans tonight." 

"Such a slut." Ethel whispered as their producer walked in. 

"Ethel your fired. I've had multiple complaints and with that comment I don't want you working with us anymore. Fangs is the new hairdresser on the movie." 

Ethel stormed off grabbing her stuff and left the set. Betty gave a sigh of relief. Fangs started on Veronica's hair. 

" I think you're relationship is adorable. So are you dating? "He asked. 

" Its complicated Fangs. You know this. We talked about it remember. "Fangs and Jughead had been friends since his very first movie as an adult. They've been good friends ever since. 

"You've been talking me."She smirked.

" How can I not? I mean look at you. "He smirked.

"You're not so bad yourself."

They both worked all day. As soon as they both finished work they went back to her house. Work had been really busy and they've only saw each other one once today.

Jughead and Betty were curled up on the couch. They haven't spoke about what they are. They've speaking and messaging non stop.

Kevin is at an audition and won't be back until later. He's been there all day keeping Betty updated all day.

"You said this wasn't going to be a habit."He teased.

" What? It's comfy."

"So are your hugs. I've missed them." He pulled her closer towards him.

"So that was your dad last week?"

"It was and he likes you. He said he hasn't seen me smile like that in awhile. You're amazing." Jughead smiled.

"You're pretty amazing too. Juggie I've been thinking."

"Me too... I want to be your boyfriend Betty. We can keep it as private as we want but I want you to be mine." He told her.

"I want that too Juggie." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Good because Betty Cooper I'm so lucky to have you." He smiled kissing her.

As soon as they were kissing they got interrupted by a phone call. Betty pulled away from the kissed and answered her phone.

"Hey Dad."

"Elizabeth I heard you've been treating my gorgeous fiancé like shit."

"Dad I didn't know you were engaged. Also especially to who."Betty said.

" Ethel we met over a year ago. Anyway don't be a bitch to her Elizabeth or I'll punish you. You are spending Christmas with me this year. "

" I'm bringing my boyfriend this year. I'll see you at Christmas next month. "Betty said trying not to sound upset.

Betty quickly ended the phone call and wiped her tears away. Jughead saw her and pulled her into a tighter hug. He didn't know what happened but all he knew she was upset.

" Was that your dad? "He asked.

"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about it." She brushed it off.

Betty and Jughead watched a movie. It was late when Kevin arrived home. He saw them fast asleep on the couch. Kevin placed a blanket over them. He saw Betty's phone open to her recent called. Kevin saw her dad's number. He knew in the morning they needed to talk. It was never good when Hal Cooper was involved. Kevin doesn't understand why she won't cut him out her life. That's a question he's been asking himself being friends with Betty Cooper.


	7. 7

The next day Betty was laying in bed next to him. She couldn't sleep so she decided to get up and make breakfast. As soon as she was up making it Kevin came out.

"What are you doing up when you have a sexy man in your bed?"He asked.

"Dad called... I mean when the fuck does he call." She started to get angry and upset.

"Oh shit! What happened?"

" A new fiancé which happened to be that bitch Ethel from work. Honestly Kev it's just my fucking luck. Apparently she moved there for work and doing a long relationship." Betty explained. 

"Christmas is coming up. Is that spent at your mums or his?" He asked. 

"For the first time in forever. He wants us over for Christmas. I mean has someone giving him a brain transplant or mind washed him. He's still the fucking dick head of a so called father." 

"How's Chic?" Kevin asked. 

"Some good days some bad. You know same old same old. Still dancing though. He turns 18 next month. He's still doing that dance teaching programme. The one he's been doing since he was 12."

"That's good. He's a right little fire cracker. So Christmas at Hal Cooper's sounds riveting?" Kevin said.

"Sounds tiring, pointless and a pain in my ass. Why can't we just hold Christmas? It will be so much more better." Betty asked making bacon.

"I say let's do it. Say plans changed I'm doing Christmas this year. Tell him to stuff it where the sun don't shine. I fucking hate your dad." Kevin said.

"Do you know what? Why the hell not! Let's do it." Betty said.

"That's my B." Kev said smiling.

Jughead came out of her room. He had bed hair all messy but adorable. He was still half asleep. As he walked into the kitchen near the living room he bumped into a lamp.

"Careful Juggie." Betty sniggered trying not to laugh.

"I smelt bacon. How could I not wake up at..." He glanced to the clock. "Oh my god its 7 and I don't have to be in until lunch."

"Ah yes but I have to be in a bit earlier as I have to get everything ready. Even though its a night shoot." Betty told him.

"Like an hours earlier." He said as he wrapped her up with a hug from behind.

"I'm alight sleeper. Last night I just had a bad night." She told him. 

"Was it because of your dad?" He inferred.

"Babe I said last night I didn't want to talk about it." She told him.

"Well Betts you need to speak about it. Its upsetting you."

"Jug it will scare you away. I don't want to do that." She whispered.

"I promise you that you won't." He said as he turned her to face him. He then cupped her face. "I've been through some shit too. I not going to run." He kissed her.

"Okay... But Kev needs to be here. So I'll tell you now." She told him.

Both Kevin and Jughead nodded. Betty quickly finished making breakfast as they all went over to the living room. Jughead and Betty was snuggling on the sofa whilst Kevin was sat in the love sac.

"Promise me you won't look at me different." She said.

"I promise." He told her.

"The tissues are on the table B. I'm here, you can do this." Kevin said.

Betty just nodded and looked up at Jughead and started to explain. "My Dad has anger issues. He has always been like that. Me and my siblings would always have to watch how we speak or the things we do." She started to explain. 

"Something happened, I don't know what fully went on. However, Polly wasn't aloud Lisa. She was put with my auntie Penny for a little bit." Betty explained and tears slipped down her eyes. 

Jughead pulled her closer an kissed the top of her head. "Then again at school where Polly was getting changed in for cheer. She had a bruises on her. We had a full investigation. When my mum and dad spilt when I was 12 it was the best thing for everyone. So we all thought." Betty began to cry. 

Kevin past her the tissues. She took one to wipe her eyes." Long story short is that her jumps between women and families. He's abusive. He's beaten me and my siblings before. But he's still my dad and I have the this love hate relationship towards him." This time Betty is fully crying as past haunting memories came to the front of her mind. 

Jughead hugged her closer and kissed her forehead." Betty Cooper you are an extraordinary person. I don't know how you could think that would make me look at you different. You are strong willed and spirited. You are the most stunning and talented person I have ever known." He reassured her. 

Betty looked up at him through her glassy eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. 

"You don't have to thank me for the speaking the truth baby." Jughead told her. 

Kevin got up and walked over to her and hugged her too. They were all now in a group hug. Kevin mouthed 'thank you for that.' To Jughead as they hugged her. 

They all talked and hung about for a bit until Kevin needed to go to work and Jughead needed a fresh pair of clothes before work. The journey to work was horrendous for both of them as they hit the traffic rush going home from work.

Betty was at work early then Jughead. She was getting Veronica's special effects make up done. Once she was done she moved on to Fangs so he could fix her wig on for that scene.

Once Jughead got into the trailer he scooped Betty into a hug. "Hiya gorgeous." He kissed her cheek.

"Juggie... V's doing an ig story." Betty whispered.

"Ronnie delete that." Jughead said.

"No I'm saving that for when you two go Internet official." She teased.

"Get lost! Roberto wants you on set." Jughead said.

Veronica skipped off to set as Jughead sat in the chair. Betty began to prep his face. "I never got to ask you how you got in to FX makeup?" He asked.

"Well it's partly to do with what we spoke about earlier. I wanted to hide from it. First I got into makeup and then it stemmed from there. I found it calming just to sit and do my makeup. Then Halloween and Christmas came along and I saw those special effects videos. I fell in love. "She told him.

" Well at least something good came out of a bad situation."

"Yeah I guess so." She whispered.

Betty continues to do his FX makeup as he sat there. They were talking about anything and everything. Betty was painting his face as Jughead pretend to bite the stick as she painted.

Betty jumped away to shock. Jughead couldn't help but laugh. "You idiot."She said as she playfully pushed him.

"I couldn't help myself." He smirked.

"You scared me. I was in the zone. I was super focused Jug."

"I know. You had that super cute look on your face. The one you do when you concentrate where your mouth is slightly parted and your tongue is out." He smiled.

"Shush." She blushed.

"Nope." He smirked again.

"Its a good job I've finished and you didn't mess anything up."

"It must be." He told her.

Shortly he got called to set. Each hour it got later into the night and earlier the next morning. Betty was falling asleep in the makeup trailer. Jughead was hyped up on coffee to drive him through his scenes.

Betty was freezing. She had her coat on and a scarf. She was falling a sleep on the mini sofa in there. Jughead came into the trailer, he saw her half a sleep. He came over to her and hugged her.

"No..." She mumbled. "Sleep. Late, people working." She yawned.

"Betts it's me. Wake up gorgeous... Time to go home. Its five the next morning." He told her.

"Time to go home."She whispered. Jughead nodded a yes." Too tried to drive."

"We have a mini van who drops everyone off who works late." He told her. 

"That's good." She said as she groggily rubbed her eyes. 

Now everyone is on the transport bus getting dropped off home. Betty and Jughead sat right at the back so they could have some alone time. They're still finding out what it means for them to be in a relationship. However, now the cast and crew know it's slightly easier. Everyone knows it's a massive secret that shall be kept until they say so. 

"You want to sleep at mine?" He asked. 

"I have no spare clothes." She whispered. 

"Oh yeah. Well how about next time we're working this late or early. What ever you want to call it you stop over." He whispered back. 

"Sounds perfect." She whispered back. 

"So I heard you talking about Christmas earlier." 

"Oh that." She smiled faintly. "I guess that's my protest against my dad. We are meant to be at his for Christmas but I'm going to hold it instead."

"That's perfect. I'll help only if you'll have me." He whispered and kissed her head.

"I would love your help. The only problem is that I don't know how to get all 7 or 8 of us in my tiny apartment." She said looking up at him.

"Use my apartment. It's bigger than yours. We can get your family in there, Kevs and mine." Jughead said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me. We have a lot of planning to be doing. We need to decorate the place. Bake and cook. We need to by gifts. We have some time to plan it." She told him.

"Sounds perfect. I guess we'll have to go Christmas shopping for my place."

"Definitely. Me and Kev already have everything for our place form through out the years." Betty smiled.

"We have a lot to do then. You might kill me as I have no Christmas stuff." Jughead chuckled.

Betty moved away from him in shock. "What! You have nothing. I'm appealed at you Forsythe Pendleton Jones III." She told him.

"No you're not." He teased.

"Fine just a little disappointed in you."

"I can live with that." He pulled her back into a hug.

It didn't take that long for everyone to be dropped back off. As soon as Betty got in she drew her blacked out curtains and collapsed on her bed to sleep. She slept far in to the day.

Betty was exhausted from her night at work. Now it's the next day and she's just getting in. Before she headed to bed she sent a message to her family and Kevin's saying their doing Christmas at hers this year but not to tell Hal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading It's A FX Kind Of Love. Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader.
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr and @fangirl_writer_x on Instagram.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time with bughead.

The end of November came fast. Betty was currently sat in her kitchen with a notepad and pen. Jughead and Kevin sat across from her trying to help her and lesson the stress.

She had already said to her views she's doing vlogmas. She's aware of how much work that is. However, she can fill that up with Christmas jobs she has to get done.

Betty and Jughead have been dating for about two months now. They keep growing closer and stronger each day. They have had the talk about when they should tell their fans. Betty's only concern is how she's going to hide her love and affection for him when she does vlogmas. 

Betty was currently staying over at Jughead's. Tomorrow will be the 1st of December and the start of vlogmas. They're all currently just finishing work at midnight.

"Hi baby!" He said hugging her.

"I'm ready for bed."She giggled."However vlogmas starts today." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, a camera in your face for 25 days. How fun?" He sarcastically said.

"You're not getting out of this." She teased. "Its my job. I have two remember."

"Lucky me!" He joked.

"It is... You get to spend time with your gorgeous girlfriend." She nudged him.

"That's the best thing about it." He said kissing her cheek.

Betty pulled her phone pit whilst she headed to the mini van. "Hello my busy bees. So it's midnight. Happy first of December. You all know what that means, Vlogmas." She sang.

Jughead couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. "Of we don't hurry up we'll miss the bus home." Jughead said.

On the nights they work late in to the night and early the next morning everyone gets a bus or taxi to work. "We won't Jug. We're right there." Betty said showing the bus on her phone.

She then turns the camera to Jughead. "Someone is a sleepy head." She teased.

"Yes I am."

"Well you better be well rested for when we meet up later. We're buying Christmas decorations and decorating your place." Betty reminded him.

"That's today." He sighed.

"You're such a Scrooge. It's a good job I have 24 days to change that."

"Yeah." He smiled. 

"We'll see you guys when it's light out." Betty said as she ended the video. 

The journey home to Jughead's place wasn't that long. She sleepily walked into his flat. Jughead locked the door behind them and hung his keys up.

He took Betty's jacket off of her and hug it up along with his lever one. They started heading to the bedroom. Betty stripped down to her underwear and took the flannel she stole off of him on to sleep in.

Jughead was already in bed as he put on his pj's pants. He held his hands out so she could lean into his embrace. Betty crawled into his beds and into his embrace. She leans up to kiss him before falling asleep.

The next morning she woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She groggily woke up and walked onto the kitchen. She sat on the couch whilst Jughead gave her food.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Eat up, I have a feeling you'll run me ragged." He teased as he kissed her cheek.

"You're right."

Betty and Jughead snuggled up together as they ate their food. Once they finished eating they got dressed and headed to the car. Betty pulled out her camera and started to record.

"So guys we're heading to the shops for Christmas decorations. I'm thinking a colour theme for the tree."Betty said as she looked at Jug.

"I'm not getting out of this so sure." He smiled.

"You're learning." She teased.

"Yeah I am only for you."

"We'll see you there." Betty said as she cut the camera.

The traffic to the shops weren't too bad. It helped that Jughead was distracted by Betty's gorgeous singing voice. As soon as they parked up they headed up to the stores.

As they've told no one that they're dating they can't hold each others hands or kiss each other. There's a high chance of people stopping them. They decided to get a fake Christmas tree as it's reusable for years. As they went to Target to see if they have any also to get some decor. 

Betty turned the camera on and placed it in the trolley as you have to be careful about filming as you could get kicked out. 

"Juggie look at these!"She said pulling a box of Christmas ornaments. She showed the camera and then Jughead." We have to get them. It's half way done then. Plus they're really cute. "

Jughead came around to her side. He looked at her with so much love and awe. He didn't even bother looking at the box he just agreed anyway.

"We need fairy lights. Lots of them." Betty smiled at him.

"Come on Betts, really?" He playfully rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I'm right. You love my place with all the fairy lights with my NOEL Sign. With my little cute stands and my count down cubes."

"Because it feels homey." He pouted.

"We can make your home homey." She smiled.

"Okay."

Betty and Jughead bought all the Christmas decorations for his flat. They carried it all the decorations to the car. Once they got into the car Jughead pulled her onto a kiss. "I've wanted to do that all day." He admitted.

"Me too." She whispered in between kisses.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"We make your flat full of Christmas feels."She excitedly said.

As Jughead drove back to his Betty explained to the camera what they were do. As soon as they got home they changed in to their pj's. Betty had a spare set she leaves at his house. She has her own draw now.

Betty made two hot chocolates before she turned the camera back on. "So pj's on, hot chocolate ready and the decorations in the floor in the living room." Betty said showing the camera. "Juggie is already putting the tree up. So it's one less job." Betty walked into the living room with the hot chocolates.

Betty turned on her camera and showed them the tree. "Juggie it looks amazing and there's nothing on it yet!" Betty smiled with glee.

"Well I'm glad bab... Betts." Jughead tuned to her.

Betty smiled as she knew he was going to say baby. She set up the camera on the spare tripod she leaves there. She left the camera rolling as they decorate the tree. She would do a times lap with festive music behind it however, when it got to the star she would stop the time laps to carry on the video.

They decorate the tree in half an hour but now it was time to put the star on top. "Juggie how are we going to get the stare up there? Its taller then you." She asked.

"Come here!"He said as he lifted her up as she held the star. Betty giggled as he lifted her up. She popped the star on top and smiled. Jughead lowered her down and hugged her." Its perfect thank you. "

" It won't take us long to finish it off. " And as always she was right. It didn't take them long to finish off. She quickly showed them the decorated house before ending the vlog.

She quickly edited the video and exported. She began to upload it and it was finished in ten minutes. She was surprised, her WiFi at home would have taken an hour.

Once she was in bed with Jughead like the night before they had a Christmas movie cued up on the TV. They watched as they snuggled up together in bed. Hands draped over each other. Heads leaning on each other as both their phones blew up. 

@fangirl101- @jjones3 and @b-coop are adorable together. I mean did you watch her recent video. Play that at my funeral as I'm dead. 

@JJ3Wifey4lifey- Betty is definitely the mystery girl on his ig posts. His new muse. #bughead #loveit. 

@Makeupcrazed- I'm here for it. I mean did you see the way they looked at each other. That lift to put the star on top. He definitely called her babe or baby but remembered the camera was on. #bughead #inlove #here4it #younglove. 

@lovemejj3- honestly what a bitch. He didn't want to do that. You're all delusional. She's such a hoe. 

_____

Vlogmas day 5:

Its been five days of vlogmas and they keep on coming. Betty is going Christmas shopping with Kevin and Veronica today. Jughead is meeting Jellybean. They haven't seen each other awhile due yo her filming a film in Paris. 

Betty was waiting for Kevin and Veronica in Santa Barbara."Vlogmas day 5 guys! Today I'm Christmas shopping with two special guests. I'm off to meet them now." She was sat at Starbucks when they all arrived. 

"Look who's here." She pointed the camera to them. "I finally pulled this one away from her girlfriend." Betty teased.

"Ah yes because Cher is at a meeting. Plus it's the only time we're not together so it's perfect timing." Veronica said.

"Plus moi is amazing and single AF." Kevin said.

"Oh honey you'll find someone soon." Veronica said.

"Fangs!" Betty said.

"Who? That new hairdresser on set." Kevin asked.

"Yeah the one I've been telling you about." Betty said.

"Oh my god B! We should hook them up. Set them up." Veronica said.

"I'm not getting out if it am I?"

"No you're not." they said at the same time.

Betty said she'll see the them. Talking to the camera, later as they're in a shop. Betty filmed a little bit in each shop before she ended the blog.

They had a good day. They laughed until they cried. They got all of their Christmas shopping done. Now she is back at home editing the vlog before uploading.

Jughead is at home waiting for his sister to show up. Jellybean let her self in and saw him edit some of his photography.

"Who's that sexy woman?" Jellybean asked scarring Jughead.

"My girlfriend." Jughead smiled.

"No way! You pulled a lass like that."

"Yes Jelly. You'll meet her properly at Christmas. We're having it here. She wanted it at her place but it's too small so I said she could do it here."Jughead explained.

" That answers my next question"JB laughed.

"You just called me girlfriend sexy, watch it."He gave her a stern look but also a teasing tone.

" She's sex on legs Jug. How did you manage to pull her. "

"Watch it Jelly. We just connected and well a lot of flirting. She stole my food!" Jughead smiled at the memory.

"She's got balls." Jellybean laughed.

"She has, I got Dilton to get me food because I was hungry. I started to eat it. She warned me not to eat my burger and fries. She said she'd eat it. She did. She took it off me and ate it in front of me."

"I like her already." Jellybean smiled.

"I love her." He whispered staring at the photo of her.

"You haven't told her yet have you?" Jughead shook his head no. "You need to."

"I know Jelly. I will soon."

______

Vlogmas day 10 :

Betty was filming her day at work today. They're only there up until lunch as they have their work party that night. She knew she would have to be careful what she filmed. 

Betty was now in the trailer talking to Fangs. She filmed some of it. "so I saw last Fridays vlog. It's only far if you set me up, I set you up." He teased knowing full well the situation. 

"Umm we'll see about that. Kevin is my plus one. So get ready for some amazing wing women stuff." Fangs softly laughed at her. 

Jughead came in as the camera was rolling but he didn't notice it. He came in and kissed her cheek. Betty looked up at him and smiled. 

Work flew by, now everyone was getting ready for the work do. Betty is being the driver of the night. The traffic was terrible as always but slowly and shortly she got there. 

As they walked into the party Kevin was looking for the bar and Betty was looking for Jughead. Kevin found the bar before she found Jughead. She only found Jughead ten minutes later. When he hugged her and said ' Mistletoe attack' and kissed her cheek then her lips. 

"2 to 3 now." He smiled. 

"I'm still winning." She playfully stuck her tongue out. 

"Well I'm not complaining about it." He smirked. 

Betty filmed how it looks all Christmasy. A little bit of her dancing. Her teasing to get Jug to dance. In the end she managed to do it. Betty glanced over and saw Fangs and Kevin chatting away at the bar. 

" I'll be right back in just going to get a drink." Betty said as she walked over to bar. Betty ordered her drink then casually walked over to her friends. "Hey guys, how are you?" She asked. 

"Good." They both answered with a smile. 

"Hitting it off." She said filming this part with their consent of course. 

"Maybe or maybe not." Kevin smirked. 

"If you excuse us, we're off for some air." Fangs said.. 

"Umm I know that code."She teased." Have fun love birds I love you. "

__________

Vlogmas day 20:

They break up from work today. Betty's family starts to fly in over the next few days. So she'll be doing airport runs. They'll be staying in the hotel close to her flat.

They're all on different flights but Betty definitely knows all the flights end after her shift is done. Betty and Fangs had Christmas songs blasting out of the hair and make up trailer. Betty also made some ginger bread men and brought them into work for everyone.

Work went surprisingly fast. Now she was ready to go pick Polly, Liza and Polly's husband. She headed to her car as she found Jughead waiting for her. 

"Hey gorgeous, I'm coming with you." He said hugging her. 

"Fair warning Liza is a massive fan." 

"I think I'll survive." He whispered into a kiss. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Betty said. 

The drive to the airport seems to get worse every time. The traffic gets longer. The road rage get worse but thankfully she had Jughead to get her through the Christmas traffic. 

After an hour of Jughead trying to keep his laughter from control due to her road rage they were finally here. Betty pulled up to the side and called Polly she's waiting outside.

Betty saw Deluca pulling to big large suitcases and Liza pulling her own smaller one. Liza ran up to Betty's car and knocked on the window but was she did that she saw Jughead and was in complete shock.

"Hey Liza get in." Polly said as she came up behind her.

Deluca put their stuff in Betty's boot as the girls got in the car. Liza had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "So this is the new boyfriend I've been hearing so much about." Polly said.

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

"What! Wait, you mean we're spending Christmas day at Jughead Jones House?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, Juggie's flat is bigger. He so kindly offered. We'll be spending it with his too." Betty explained.

"Oh my gosh! I get to meet Jellybean Jones. She is an icon. She is iconic beyond reproach. Best Christmas ever!"Liza said excitedly.

"This is going to be a long week." Betty mumbled to herself as she drove.

"You'll love every moment of it." Jughead whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"It's going to be a mad house." She whispered.

"Perfect, no change from mine either."

__________

Christmas eve:

Everyone arrived properly yesterday. Betty and Jughead are having their family's sleep over at this so they could all be together. They would open presents together, get to know each other as Betty and Jughead cook the dinner. Betty couldn't wait.

She stopped vlogmas at day 23 wanting two days to herself with her family. Betty and Jughead made everyone up Christmas eve bags. It's a Cooper family tradition.

So when everyone started to filter in it made them so happy. "Mum!"Betty smiled and hugged her." This year you and Fp won't be doing anything. Me and Juggie has everything sorted. "Betty told her.

" Can I help at least? "She asked.

"Only when I ask then."

"Deal." Alice smiled. "Is you're brother here yet? He's moved out." 

"But he's doing good right? You get weekly reports and go to appointments with him." Betty asked.

"I do and you know how it is. There's good and bad days." Alice said as there was a knock on the door. "Speaking of the devil." Alice said.

Alice went to open the door as Jughead came behind Betty hugging her. "Thank you for this." Jughead whispered.

"I haven't seen JB or my Dad this happy on Christmas since mum passed away."

"I just love how they all get on." Betty looked up at him with pure love and awe.

"Betty!" Chic said hugging her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Chicy. This is my boyfriend Jughead." Betty introduced each other.

Betty walked away to go see Jellybean leaving the two boys alone. "Break her heart and I'll break that pretty little face of yours. She's the glue that holds this family together." Chic threatened.

"I promise I won't. She's my everything." Jughead smiled as he saw Jellybean get on so well with her.

Everyone was in their new pj's and Betty couldn't help but smile. Everyone sat in the living room with a movie on as they post mates some food. It was nice everyone laughing and getting along.

Chic ended up trying to show Liza and Fp how to dance. That made everyone laugh as if resulted in everyone getting up and dancing. At the end of the night when everyone went to bed. Jughead and Betty sorted out everyone's presents underneath the tree.

Betty and Jughead sat on the couch snuggling. They watched another movie as they decided to prep some food tonight like peel the veg and keep them in water. So it would be easier tomorrow. They fell asleep in each others embrace on the couch as they watched the movie. 

_________

Christmas day :

Betty and Jughead were fast asleep. When Alice and Fp came into the living room. Fp made them a cup of tea as Alice sat on the other sofa.

"I'm happy my little girl has found someone good." Alice said to Fp.

"The same goes for my boy." Fp passed her the cup of tea.

"Look at them." Alice smiled. "They did all this for us. He father is a dick head. She did this to get away from him this year. She was chic's career at her father's. So much pressure on her."

"He lost his mother when he was younger. The kids got in to acting to pay for my wife's medical bills." Fp said.

"There good kids." Alice said. Fp nodded in agreement.

Liza came running in to the living room. Even though she's sixteen and goes to college in months after her exams she gets excited about Christmas. Spending the full day with her family.

"Merry Christmas!"She said as she was followed in with her parents.

"Morning!" They said.

"Can I go get JB?" Liza asked.

"Go for it Kiddo! She'll sleep all day if you don't." Fp said.

Liza went into Jellybeans room and laid on her bed with her. "JB wake up!" She shook him.

"Sleeping." She mumbled.

"Its Christmas though!" She shook her awake again.

"Fine... I'm awake!"She groggily woke up.

As Jellybean and Liza walked into the room as Betty and Jughead woke up. Everyone sat down as they gifted each other the gift they brought.

Betty couldn't help but smile. She hasn't give Jughead his present yet neither has Jug. Once all the gifts were open Alice cleaned up the living room as Betty and Jughead started dinner.

"I want to give you your main present." Jughead said.

"I want to give you your main present too." She smiled as he kissed her. 

"Let's go to our room." He said as he guided her to their room. 

"You said our room." She smiled as she hugged her. 

"Well it is. Here let me get your gift." Jughead passed her the gift. 

"Juggie you've already got me so much. You got me a beloved book  
Signed first edition." Betty smiled. 

"Open it." He smiled. 

"First open mine." She said carrying a heavy box. 

"How about we do it at the same time?" He asked. Betty excitedly shook her head yes. 

They did exactly that. Betty was totally and utterly surprised. "Juggie tickets to the Philippines you didn't have to. I feel so bad now." She pouted.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. "Don't be. You knew how much I wanted one of these. It's just like my mum's old one. We needed to sell for her treatment. Thank you so much." He kissed her again.

Shortly after that dinner was ready. Everyone sat around the table eating. Kevin came around. Fangs was alone on Christmas so they invited him too. Once dinner was over everyone hit food coma status. They switched the TV on to watch the stuff on TV.

Once tea time hit around five o'clock. They had Cheryl, Veronica and Archie all come round for drinks. They had all the games out. Had snacks, laughed so much. It was just a really great time.

There was so many pictures taken and great memories made. Her family went back to their hotels as she stayed over at this. It was about nine o'clock when everyone finally left.

Once everyone left they were watching TV on the sofa together. They were exhausted. It's been such a phenomenal day. She wishes she could do this every year. Jughead pulled her closer to his embrace. " I love you!" Jughead whispered into her hair. He was so nervous and scared to say it. It was the first time he told her. 

"Jughead Jones I love you." She leaned up and kissed him. They spent a few minutes getting lost in each other embraces and kisses. 

Betty was leaning on him. She glanced up at him. "There was an extra plane ticket." She whispered. "I just noticed it early. Are you coming with me baby?"

"Only if you want me to. I got it so you could invite anyone. My original thought was you could bring Kev." He whispered.

"I love Kev and we haven't been on a girl holiday in awhile but you surprised me with this. I want you to come with me." She looked up at him and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"So I'll come."He smiled.

It got later as Jughead scrolled through the pictures he took today. He then came to one of her on the balcony with her Christmas hat on and her pj's. He decided to upload it to Instagram.

@jjones3: ten trillion stars and somehow we're orbiting the same one. Merry Christmas x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading It's A FX Kind Of Love. I love every single one of you who takes time out of your busy days to read my work.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr and @fangirl_writer_x on Instagram 
> 
> Merry Christmas and a happy new year


	9. 9

It's now 27th of December they go on holiday to the Philippines tomorrow. Betty is staying over at Jughead's so they can just get up and travel in the morning. As Betty woke up in the morning she woke up to an empty bed. As she groggily opened her eyes she saw the door open and the smell of toast. It was one in the morning and now their getting ready to go to the airport. 

Betty sleepily walks into his kitchen and threw her arms around him. "Morning gorgeous." He smiled kissing her cheek. "I've got tea and toast for you whilst I bring our stuff out." He told her. 

"My hero." She took a bite out the toast and moaned. Jughead and Betty hasn't had sex yet but both of them really wanted to. They've just been taking things extremely slow. Both thankfull for that but both extremely frustrated by that. 

Betty opened up to him about a month into their relationship that she was a victim of sexual assault. She was doing a small job on he set for a mini you tube series. That made Jughead furious.

"I can't wait to spend time with you." She smiled hugging him."We are so busy with work and your side projects."

"You've got me for a whole week baby. Soak it up." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Oh I'm going to. I'm not even working either. No vlogging but maybe a little Instagram story." She smiled.

"Sounds good to me." He loved her smile. He smiled when seeing her smile. "Now let's go!" He said excitedly. 

"I'm coming." She smiled holding his hand. 

________

At the airport it seemed to be quit. No paparazzi or any fan encounters as off yet. Both Jughead and Betty hoped to get on the plane in time. 

Luckily for them as they checked all their luggage in their gate got called as open. They made their way to gate 9 to board their plane. They stood in line waiting to board. 

"Baby have you seen the new feature on Instagram?"Betty asked. 

" A famous person's dream. "He smiled." I can show my friends who know about us, more of us."

"Yeah?"She asked. 

" Indeed. "He smirked." Just know I want to kiss you right now. "

" Later. "She whispered. 

Later turned into the flight. They went through all the safety checks and were now flying high in the sky. Betty really disliked flying. She hated the tale off but when they were up she wasn't too bad. 

" Babe, baby!"She nudged him. 

" Hmmm. "He mumbled sleepily. 

"I can't sleep." She whispered. 

"Come here." He smiled pulling her in for a hug. Betty smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep shortly after that. 

Betty and Jughead slept most of the flight. They woke up half an hour before the flight ended. The flight wasn't as bad as Betty expected it to be. Granted that's due to Jughead helping her though it. In all honesty she was greatful to have landed. 

"Come here!" Jughead said hugging her as no one was around. He pulled her in for a quick kiss. 

"I can't believe we're here." Betty smiled to herself. "I'm here with you." 

"Believe it baby. I have some stuff planned but not much." 

"I need the hotel to change into my swim suit. Its only 10 am here." Betty couldn't stop smiling. She was so incredibly happy. 

They got a taxi to their hotel. Betty was in awe if the beautiful island. When she got to the hotel she was in awe too. The hotel was a gorgeous it reminded here like the one out of Mamma Mia. 

"Juggie." She whispered in awe. 

"We shot a movie her a few years ago. It's too beautiful not to show the person you love." He said as he walked a head of her. 

Betty quickly caught up to him. She laced their hands together. She couldn't stop the smile from widening across her face. They checked in to the room together and headed to put their stuff down. 

Betty changed into a swim suit with a maxi skirt on over her panties. Jughead couldn't keep his eyes off of her when she came and sat down next to him. 

"My eyes are up here Jones." She teased kissing him. 

"It's a good job this is a quit island." He said bring her to his lap. "Because I won't be able to keep my hands off of you." 

"We have some exploring to do." She kissed him and he could feel the excitement radianting off of her. "Just let me get my camera." He kissed her back.

Jughead quickly set up his camera and put it in his camera bag. He saw her looking over the balcony taking in the view. He couldn't help himself. It was instinct. He brought his camera up to eye level and snapped a few shots.

Jughead hugged her from behind kissing her. Betty smiled and took a photo of them. She wants to remember their first holiday together. Then walked away from the hotel hand in hand to do some exploring.

They spent all day exploring. They got back at seven in the night both jet lagged and tired. They locked the door and collapsed on the bed to sleep.

The next day they were having a beach day. Jughead had something special planned for her but she didn't know it yet. They left their phones at home but only brought the camera and a watch to keep an eye on the time. Of course they had the essentials. 

They walked a long the hot sandy yellow sand burning their feet as they scurry along to find a good place. They finally found a good place not too far away or near the ocean. Betty stripped down to her karky green baving suit that has a deep v line. 

Jughead couldn't keep his hands off of her. "Look at my sexy girlfriend." He teased by grabbing her waist and kissing her. Betty brought her hands up to her kneck and has her foot popping moment like in Princess diaries.

"Good, I planned on it." She giggled.

Little did they know they had an undercover pap following them. Betty needed sun cream on but couldn't reach her back. With out a word he took the bottle off of her to apply it to her back. Betty returned the favour. 

For a little while Betty was reading her new book as she caught some sun. He just laid beside her tracing circles to her skin.

"Let's go for a little walk." Jughead said picking her up and kissing her. "Let me finish this page." She pouted. 

"Fine, hurry up." 

Betty quickly finished the page before putting the book down. "Now where we're we? Ah yes this." She smiled kissing him. 

Jughead hands snaked up around her waist deepening the kiss. "I have a surprise for you." He whispered onto the kiss. 

"You do?" She asked. 

"Yeah." He smiled. "Come on, let's walk to it." Jughead added. 

They walked hand in hand up to the boats where a bag had just been left. Betty pulled a confused look. Jughead just smirked to himself. 

"It's yours isn't it?" She asked him. 

"Maybe. Open it up!" 

Betty gave him a sceptical look. She unzipped the bag and saw plastic snoorkles. She turned around smiled. She teared up too. She hugged up to him and hugged him. 

"You listened." 

"Of course I did." He smiled. "Best fun you ever did was a holiday with your family and you Liza and Polly bought cheap ones from the shop and went snorkeling. " 

Betty leaned up and kissed him again. "Thank you Juggie." She whispered in between kisses. "Let's go have some fun baby." He whispered in her ear. 

Betty put the snorkeling mask on her head then did the same for Jug. She then passed his breather stick. They walked hand in hand to the clear ocean blue waters. Betty instantly dipped her toes in and her body fleared up with goosebumps. 

"It's freezing!" She shivered. 

"I can warm you up later." He whispered to her in her ear. She shivered again thinking about it. 

"Promise?" She innocently looked up through her eyelashes.

"Whole heartedly." He smiled.

Hand in hand they walked through till they were submerged. Jughead had brought his waterproof camera with him. He wanted to capture this moment.

They swam through the water with bright colourful fishes passing them or their slimy scaly skin glides past them. Betty was in awe. She was captivated by the purest of brightest natural colours, that mother nature has created.

Jughead took some shots of the fish and how some would be blurred but had such a cool natural effect. He then took some of Betty without her releasing. He then swam up behind Betty and hugged her. He took a photo of both of them. 

Jughead has never felt like this about anyone before. It scares him shit less but with her he's ready to take the leap. 

______

The next day was the day before before New year's eve. They were going for a hike. The first day they arrived and just wondered around and found this quit gorgeous trail. 

Betty just put on a flowly light jacket over her swim suit top underwear. She just put on a pair of high waisted shorts. Jughead just put on shorts with a hawian shirt on. 

Jughead complained about how far it was to the top. Betty would just giggle on carry on walking. She knew he'd stop complaining as soon as he'd found something to take a photograph of.

Guess who was right? No surprise there.

The view at the top was so rewarding. Betty also had another pleasant view when Jughead started to take his photos. Betty hasn't felt this calm in ages. He came up behind her and hugged her.

"I love you." He smiled.

"Baby I love you too." She whispered turning to kiss him.

"But I'm also really hungry." He laughed.

"Of course you are. I thought a head." She smiled pulling out a sandwich.

"You're amazing babe." He said kissing her.

"I try." She giggled.

They spent awhile up there before heading back down to the trail. That night they just spent it together on their balcony drinking a little.

Betty knew Jughead didn't really drink. He only drinks on special occasions. "Our first holiday is a special occasion." He smiled.

______

The next day was New Years Eve. They woke up limbs all intertwined. Jughead woke up first and ordered her breakfast from room service. He had it all ready for her on the balcony. 

Betty sleepily made her way to the balcony. She couldn't help but smile. "This reminds me of our first date." She whispered. 

"Good, you've deserve a special day." He smiled.

"The past couple of days have been amazing." Betty smiled so brightly it hurt.

"I'm glad." He hugged her. As he pushed her onto his lap so they could eat. "The strawberries taste amazing here." Betty moaned.

"I know right." He kissed the juice off her lips.

They ate breakfast before heading out for a wounder. They headed to a market which was filled with beautiful jewellery.

"It's all hand crafted by us, the locals." One of the shop owners shouted.

Betty headed up to the stall. "Juggie! They're gorgeous. Look at those earrings." They were gorgeous studs.

"Get them then." He smiled picking them up buying them. "Here you go gorgeous."

"Juggie, your so sweet. I'll wear them tonight. Thank you." She smiled.

They looked around some more and came to a food stand. Jughead saw her buying the food as he found a ring on the stand. He quickly bought it as it was perfect. He didn't know what he'll do with it but he bought it as a gift for a birthday or something else.

Later that day it was getting late. They decided to get ready for tonight. Betty didn't want to go all flashy so she went classy simple. She paired some skinny black jeans with black heels. She had this pinstriped black and white crop top, with Bell bottom sleeves. Jughead on the other hand wear a Button down shirt with some jeans shorts.

"My sexy Betts." He spun her into a hug.

"My sexy stubborn Juggie." She giggled.

Jughead took her into a kiss before started to head out. They locked up and headed down to the main resort.

As they walked in to the main resort they felt the atmosphere change. The music blasted through the whole place. People dancing, eating food and making out everywhere.

"Dance with me?" Betty asked. 

"Babe I don't dance." He smiled. She just pouted and kissed him. "Fine." He smiled taking her hand.

They came to the dance floor and slowly leaned on one another as they swayed to the music. Betty kissed him. They dance to two songs until they stopped and headed to get some food.

They danced and listen to the music. They took a a walk on to the beach. "Okay, name three best things that happened to you this year?" Betty asked. 

"Really Betts?" He he rolled her eyes.

"Please Juggie!" She pouted 

"Fine. Having JB back, finding you and falling in love with you." He smiled. "Your go!"

"Booking my job, falling in love with you and our family spending time together."

They sat down in the sand. Betty was sat on between his legs. "Do you ever think about you're mother on times like these?" She whispered.

"Yeah,all the time. I love her so much and miss her. She would have us doing this new year eve's tradition. Today we would do one thing that scared us or we haven't done before. I haven't done mine yet."

"How about I do it with you?"She suggested.

" I'm planning on doing it. I just don't know when. "He admitted.

" We'll heres mine. "She said standing up. She took her phone out and looked at him." I want to tell them I'm with someone but not who I'm with. Is that okay? "She asked him.

"Sure baby. If you're ready, I'm ready." He smiled kissing her.

She pulled out her Instagram and found a picture of them from when their watching the sunset at his home.

@B.Coop: Thank you baby for loving me like no one has before. I'm scared shitless doing this but today is about doing something you're scared to do or that you've never done before. Mines both, I'll carry that tradition with me for ever. I love you so much x.

"There." She said showing him the phone. "Also." She whispered setting her Instagram story up. "Look where my handsome boyfriend took me! Isn't it beautiful. I love you handsome." She smiled showing everything the moonlit beach.

Jughead stayed quite till she finished the video. "I love you too." He kissed her head.

They spent hours talking on the beach. In those hours Jughead knew he wanted her to marry her. He knew it might be too soon and too fast but he didn't care. His mum always told him when you have a love and connection like theirs you hold on to it for as long as you both shall live.

They heard the count down from everywhere. Betty turned to him and counted.

"10..." 

' I'm going to do this.' Jughead thought.

"9..."

'She'll think I'm crazy.'

"8..."

'But you love her.'

"7..."

'Take a chance. Do the leap.'

"6..."

'your mum's tradition.'

"5..."

'She's perfect for me.'

"4..."

'Where's the ring? Oh there it is.'

"3..."

'Oh fuck.'

"2..."

'Here we go!"

"1...! HAPPY NEW YEAR JUGGIE."

"Marry me!" He smiled.

"What? I can't hear you?" Betty smiled.

She did here him. It was quite but she heard him. "Marry me!" He shouted.

"What?"

"Elizabeth Cooper Marry me!"

She sat there smiling and laughing. She couldn't tell if he's being serious. "I'm being serious Betts." He said pulling out the ring. "I bought it today. I was going to give to you as a present for your birthday but I've changed my mind."

"Juggie." She whispered picking the ring up.

"This is my something scary. I'm taking the leap. I love you and its the something good I've been looking for. So take the leap with me, marry me?"

"Yes!" She nodded. "I'm scared too of the leap Jug but I love you. You're the one." She smiled.

"Good because Elizabeth Cooper I'm never letting you go. But maybe we should say we're dating officially." He smiled.

"Of course." She smiled kissing him. He slipped the ring on her finger and smiled 

Jughead pulled his phone out. He was spoilt for choice. He was having trouble picking one so he chose a selection. He picked all the photos he's used before she it would a reveal. He then picked one from Christmas with them sat next to the fire drinking hot chocolate. Liza took that photo of them without them realising. 

The fourth photo was of them when their in the makeup trailer and Veronica was teasing them. She sent them it as she kept saying it was too sweet not to. 

The five photo was of her trying to teach Jughead to bake. She had her apron on her hair tied up with flour all over her because Jughead had just threw it at her. She pouting angrily at him but it was the cutest thing ever. 

The six photo was them fast asleep on each other at work. Betty wasn't feeling well that day so she took a nap with Jughead on his brake. Fangs found it adorable so he took a photo of them and put it up on his Instagram. Jughead smiled remembering the caption. 'Work wearing us out.'

The seventh photo was them at laying sleepily in bed after they just collapsed after a date. The eighth photo was of them travelling to the holiday. Him kissing her cheek. 

The last two photos were from the trip. The one he took when snorkeling then the one they took earlier on the beach underneath the stars. 

But before he wrote his caption he took this opportunity to take more photos of her. He took photos of her crying looking at her ring, them together. He had to the bright fireworks contrasting with them. It was a crime not too. 

@JJones3: @B.Cooper my love I love you. Simple and sweet, just like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading It's An FX Kind of Love. You're support is phenomenonal. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated, don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me @hbiccjblog on tumblr or on ig at @fangirl_writer_x


	10. Chapter 10

They had expected this, as soon as they got home there was a massive out pour of attention on them. Granted they knew it was coming but they didn't want it. They would tell their friends about the engagement and keep it quit from the rest of the world for now.

Betty needed to do a sit down video with him for her chanel. She decided to do it doing a piece of special effects. It's just a simple piece whilst they talk. They're currently back on set and Betty and Fangs are talking.

Since they've been away these been a development in Kevin and Fangs relationship. There more at relationship status now. She's happy for them. 

Jughead had just come in from being on set. He had just wrapped up for the day. The movie would be wrapping up filming next month. Betty was nervous but also excited. She hoped that she had other projects after this one. 

Betty had just helped Archie and Veronica take of their special effects. She was currently sitting down listening to her music as Fangs was on the phone to Kevin. Jughead came up behind her and hugged her.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled.

"Juggie! You ready to go home?" She asked.

"Yes definitely." He kissed her.

"Just a quick question, whose house?" She asked. 

"Yours baby. You wanted to film that thing." 

"Are you sure your still up for it?" She asked. 

"I'm absolutely sure. You needs to, it's kind of your job." He teased as she started to take it off for him. 

"So your sure it's no bother me doing more SFX on you." She smiled. 

"No trouble at all." 

"You're amazing, I can't believe I'm marrying you." She whispered so no one could hear her. 

"I'm the lucky one." He smiled as he leans up to kiss her again. 

"You guys make me want to vomit." Fangs teased. 

"Oh shush." Betty waved him off as she deepened the kiss. 

It wasn't long before they got home to her flat. They entered the flat and Kevin was knee deep in writing in his screen play. He thought he might try all options before he gave up. Betty lead Jughead down to her filming room. She quickly set up the camera and dragged her box of wonders to his side. 

Betty sat down and started to film her intro. "Hey busy bees. Today video is a special one for me. I have a special guest. I'm going to throw it back to old school YouTube here but with a B twist." She explained. 

Jughead just stood there watching her in awe. "So today's guest is, drum roll." She joked as she started banging the table and waiting for him to come in. 

Jughead walked in and sat beside her. He wanted so desperately to kiss and hug her. "A lot of you probably know by now that..." She looked at Jughead with so much love. 

Betty intertwined their hands. Jughead smiled back at her and kissed her. Betty leaned further into the kiss before pulling away. "I'm in love with Betty Cooper." Jughead smiled. 

"We're together. What better way in true B style to do a SFX and the boyfriend tag." 

"Perfect baby." He smiled 

"I'm going to do a simple but effected pieces. You'll see, Juggie you'll have to look at the questions for me." She passed him the phone with the questions loaded up. 

Jughead looked at the first question as she began to work on the look. "How did we first meet?" He asked.

"My first job on a movie set. I was doing his make up." She smiled.

"Actually you were more hot headed. You took my food off of me. You told me not to eat it I did anyway. You told me you'd eat it if I took a bite out of it. I didn't think you'll actually do it." Jughead said.

"First date?" Betty said.

"What I think and you think are different." Jughead said.

"We'll say it on three. Ready 3...2...1!"Betty said.

" Picnic and dens at your place. "They both said.

" Best date ever. "Betty smiled.

" Only because I was with you."Jughead smiled.

" Such a charmer. "

" Who asked who out?"Jughead read of the paper.

" Ooh that's a hard one. "Betty teased. 

" We kind of asked each other out. "Jughead said. 

"We had an instant connection." Betty added. 

"favourite memory so far." Jughead said.

"Christmas and New years." She said without a doubt.

"I agree. Christmas with both our families and away for New years."

They continued to answer questions as Betty focuses. Betty finished up the look and beamed with pride. "I just have to finish one more thing." Betty smiled as she began to work on herself.

She quickly finished up and smiled. "Because ever since I met you we've fit like a jixsaw puzzle." She told him showing him the mirror.

Betty showed him the final look. It was puzzle pieces and then one of his forehead covered in blood. Then on her forehead it's a jelletine mould of a puzzle piece. That stuck on her forehead.

" It's perfect baby. "He kissed her.

"I hate that word." She whispered.

"I know but I'm going to change that."

"Sure thing Juggie." She giggled.

Betty did her outtro before tidying everything up then doing a photo shoot of the look. As soon as the photo shoot was done she pulled Jughead into the bathroom. Betty started to undo his shirt and pulled him into the shower.

As they were in the shower Kevin and Fangs entered the flat. They sat down snuggled underneath a blanket. As they were half way through the movie they heard moans from the bathroom.

"They're home." Kevin teased.

"They've got the right idea." Fangs joked kissing him nibbling at his lip.

"Let's go to bed." Kevin whispered in his ear.

"I'd love that." Fangs kissed him.

Betty and Jughead came out all dressed and cleaned. Betty and Jughead both came to sit on the couch. She needed to get some work done so she leant on him whilst editing. Whilst she's editing and trying to upload video Jughead was working on a new piece of photography. It's a contrast of the fireworks on the beach edited into a portrait. He was just trialling new stuff out. 

They decided to keep their relationship as private as possible. Yes they did the video but that was needed for everyone to stop answering questions. Both of them are private people anyway.

Betty's eyes were getting heavy as she was beginning to fall asleep. A few minutes later she nodded off. Jughead looked down at his peaceful fiancé and smiled. He managed to save her work she's been working on then carried her to bed. 

The following morning Kevin and Fangs woke up before them. Kevin was up making pancakes. Betty woke up shortly after. She came walking in sleekly heading to the kettle. 

"Morning guys." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. 

"No wonders your tired. You got it good last night." 

"You heard?" She blushed.

"Technically we walked in and heard." Fangs said.

"We were celebrating." She smiled.

"Why?" They asked.

"We'll tell you later." She smiled.

Jughead came into the room and instantly hugged and kissed her. "I've got morning breath." She mumbled into the kiss.

"I don't care." He smiled.

"So why were you celebrating?"

"Can we finally tell them?" She whispered to Jughead.

"Yes."

"So we have some news." Betty smiled.

"We're waiting..." Kevin teased.

"I asked her to marry me." Jughead kissed her cheek.

"I said yes... But we're keeping it quit only close friends and family."

"So the ring..." Fangs teased.

"Well I'm currently working on that. Its a surprise; you'll see it when she shows you." Jughead said.

"I didn't want a ring." She whispered. "I'll probably lose it when working."

"I've already thought about that problem." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Am I a fool? He asked them.

" Yes. "

"Hey!"He pouted.

" They're teasing sexy. "Betty kissed him before making his coffee and her tea. 

" I know. "He smiled." Baby I want you to come with me to my dad's. "

" Sure Juggie. Can I finish editing my video first? "She asked. 

" Absolutely. But I do have someone you need to meet. "Betty smiled. 

" When? "He asked. 

" Tonight, he arrived last night. "

"Pea's in town?" Kevin asked. 

"Yes our other bestie is in town." 

"He'll be glad to know I'm a taken man now and won't hit on him." Kevin laughed. 

"Whose this Pea?" Fangs asked jealous.

"A straight man." Kevin told him.

"Thank God." He kissed him.

Betty uploaded the video just after breakfast. In the matter of moments it blew up. Granted they've announced it on Instagram weeks ago. She needed to so the same on her channel. 

______

Betty and Jughead has just arrived at Fps. Jellybean was staying between her dad's and Jug's between jobs away. Fp opened the door and pulled them in for a hug. He was so happy to see Jughead. He hasn't seen him since Christmas.

"Dad have you got what I asked for?" Jughead curiously asked.

"I have its in the safe. Let me get it for you." Fp said as he left them in the living room to get the thing Jughead asked for.

Fp headed to the safe to pull out Gladys engagement ring. Its been in the family for generations;it's tradition to pass it down. Fp couldn't believe that he's giving it to Jughead. He thought he'd have to wait decades before he did.

Fp opened the ring box up and smiled at it before he shut the box. He saw them in their own little world;it just brought back memories of him and Gladys back in the day.

Fp pulled Jughead into the kitchen and handed it to him. "You cherish that ring with your life." Fp smiled.

"I have every intention to. I also know she will."

"Now go give my future daughter in law her ring." Fp told him.

"What about a ring?" JB asked as she walked in the kitchen. 

"Mum's engagement ring. Me and Betty got engaged. We're just keeping it between family and extremely close friends. I came to get the ring and give it to her." Jughead explained.

"Go on then!"JB excitedly said.

Jughead smiled at his family and headed back to see Betty. As he came to the living room he pulled Betty in for a kiss as he sat her on his lap. 

" I have something for you, I promised you I'd get you one in the week we got engaged. However, I had some technical difficulties. By that my dad wouldn't let me properly have it yet until he got it cleaned." 

Jughead opened her hand up and put the ring box in her hand. Betty couldn't help but smile and kiss him before she lifted the box up. As she lifted the box up it revealed a gorgeous simple diamond ring. 

" It's been in my family for generations. Now it's yours." He smiled. 

"Juggie! It's beautiful." 

"You're beautiful." He pulled the ring out the box and carefully grabbed Betty's hand. 

Betty gave Jughead her hand so he could slip the ring on. It fit like a glove. It was perfect. She couldn't believe she's getting something so sentimental and precious to him. Betty leaned up and kissed him. She cupped his face to deepen the kiss before fulling away. 

_____

Betty and Jughead decided to have a few friends around to tell them about the engagement. They decided to hold it at Jughead's. 

As they were getting some food prepared for everyone Veronica came coming into the apartment slamming the door. 

"I'm really regretting that key I gave you." He teased. 

"Well Cheryl broke up with me and cheated on me. I should have expected it, I mean that's how we started. I really thought... Never mind. So I kissed Arch to make her jealous. Turns out I'm bi... So I made that announcement last night. I should have known because I loved Arch. "

"Oh honey."Betty said pulling her in for a hug." Get a rebound that might help. Hoe it out, that always helped Pea. "

" Everyone's been so supportive. They said they understand. Archie comforted me too. So I'm here to get shit faced and crash on your couch. "She said in all honesty. 

"Okay." Jughead said. 

Half an hour later everyone had arrived who they invited. Kevin was the last one to arrive with Sweet Pea. Betty hadn't introduced them yet. She was so nervous, he lived back home in Riverdale. 

"Jeeze Jug this place is hard to find." Kevin said hugging him then Betty.

Sweet Pea hugged Betty first. "I missed you B." He smiled.

"We've missed you too. How's everything?"

"Well Tina broke up with me 4 months ago. I'm moving to LA to set up my own design and repair motor shop." Pea explained.

"Pea! That's amazing!" Betty smiled filled with pride.

"Oh shush." He teased. He then turned to Jughead. "The famous Jughead Jones our B has been raging about." Jughead smiled then shook his hand. 

"Nice to meet you, finally." Jughead said. 

"I can say the same." 

Betty pulled Jughead aside away for a minute. "Let's do it now. I can't wait any longer." She smiled giddly. 

"Of course."He kissed her. 

Jughead and Betty walked into the middle of the room. Veronica, Fangs, JB, Kevin, Pea, Archie and some other of their friends all gathered around them as Jughead shouted for their attention. 

Betty had already told her family that day when Alice did her weekly call. Polly and Lisa was there too. They were all really happy for her. 

"So we have an announcement..." Betty smiled. 

"On the minute count down on the 30th of December, I asked this phenomenonal right here if she'd marry me." Jughead smiled as everyone gasped. "On January first I got my answer." 

"January 1ts my life change, I am soon to be Mrs Jones." Betty announced holding up her hand before kissing Jughead. 

"We're engaged!" They shouted at the same time. 

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered.

Once the announcement was made every spilt up and went back to what they were doing. Betty headed over to Kevin, Veronica and Pea. Jughead headed over to Archie, JB and Fangs. 

"Guys I wanted to ask you if you'd be my brides maids?"As Betty asked that Pea was eying Veronica up. Veronica noticed and smiled. 

"It would be an honour B." Kevin smiled. 

"Absolutely." Veronica smiled. 

"Do I have to wear a colour suit?" He questioned. 

"Yes and you will because it has to match with the dresses." Betty said. 

"Fine only because its you." He teased. 

Jughead was over at the other side of the room. "Guys will you be my grooms men?" He asked. 

Archie and Fangs nodded yes. "Oh my god Jug, really?" JB asked. 

"Of course JB. You're my sister." He smiled. 

"Yes of course." She smiled hugging him. 

Betty smiled over at Jughead and put thumbs up to him. He did the same. "So our Kev is officially of the market." Pea teased. 

"I am." 

"It's about time." All three said at the same time and suddenly burst out laughing. 

Veronica smiled as she excused herself. She went over to Jughead and Archie. "Hey Arch." She smiled. 

"Feeling better now. Don't go drunkenly kissing me." He teased. 

"I promise Archiekins I won't. But thank you for helping me solidify that I'm bi." 

"It's okay Ronnie." He hugged her. 

Kevin, Betty and Pea were all out on the balcony. Kevin and Betty were teasing Pea. "So Mister I don't fall in love just love a good fuck buddy." Betty teased. 

"What were those looks you were giving V?" Kevin added. 

"What looks?There was no look." 

"Sure Jan." Betty and Kevin said in unison. 

"She's hot. Sue me!"He said walking away to get a drink. 

Kevin and Betty headed over to the boys. They sat on their signifant others lap and got into a conversation about ideas for the wedding.

Veronica poured herself a drink before heading out on the balcony for air. Veronica also is a smoker. She would only do it when the stress got too much. It helped her calm down enough to sort it all out. 

Veronica got a cigarette out her bag and lit it. She learned other the balcony and breathed the cigarette in. She heard the door open but didn't bother to look who it was. 

"You know those will kill you." Pea told her. 

"Don't worry about me. I only smoke when the stress is too much." 

"Why are you stressed sexy?" Pea asked. 

"You don't care your here to get a quick fuck." 

"Not true. I can care." 

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows. 

"Let me show you." He said putting the cigarette out. 

"How?" She asked. 

"Well let's dance and tell me why such an amazing woman is so down." He said grabbing her hands as the started to dance. 

"Well work is always stressful. I have to work long hours and interviews. I'm bi and my girlfriend cheated on me. Ironic because that's how we started out. I came out as a lesbian then realised I was bi." She rambled. 

"Any guy or girl would lucky to have you." He told her. 

"That's what they all say." She rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah well I'm telling the truth."

"Truth or not in the end no one is lucky with me. It ends in heartache." She whispered.

"Shut up with that bullshit!" Sweet Pea said. 

"Make me!" Veronica suddenly said. 

Out of the blue Pea leaned down and kissed her passionately. Veronica deepened the kiss pulling him down. She jumped up on to him as he pushed them into the wall. 

"We need the bathroom." Veronica moaned. 

"Do we now?" He teased 

"Definitely." Veronica kissed him. "We have to act naturally though."

"Okay. I'll go in first."

Sweet Pea headed in first. Betty quickly pulled him aside. "You're about to have sex in Juggie's house!"

"Soon to be yours." He teased.

"Clean your mess up after or I'll go full dark no stars on your sorry ass."

"Ayay captain." Pea smirked and carried on his way to the toilet.

Betty saw Veronica quickly follow after him. Betty just laughed to herself as she headed over to Jughead.

"Baby, I want  Chic on the grooms men for you. I know you'll have more brides maid with Poll and Liza." 

"I would love that Juggie." She smiled. 

"Also move in with me?"

"Here? This big place." She asked.

"Yes or we can move into a house together?"

"You want to move into a house with me?" She asked.

"Of course I do. We're getting married. I want the whole world with you."Jughead moved hair out her eyes and kissed her slowly.

"We can get a house?" 

"Absolutely." 

"Let's do it." She smiled. 

All of a sudden everyone's phone's blew up. Betty pulled her phone out and saw multiple articles announcing their engagement. 

@ENews~ YouTube star Betty Cooper and Actor Jughead Jones Engaged! (Video proof)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading It's a FX Kind of Love.  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated, don't be a silent reader.   
> You can find me @hbiccjblog on tumblr or on ig at @fangirl_writer_x


	11. Chapter 11

Betty and Jughead's socialise have been blowing up. It's a month later. Betty hasn't uploaded on to any social media, neither has Jughead. The movie finally wrapped up a few weeks ago. The premier is next month,they decided to come out as fiancé then.

Betty moved with Jughead a few weeks ago. She was so happy but extremely pissed of that her privacy has been invaded. She wanted to keep this between them for a while before going public. It's unfair, who gives strangers the rights to steal away how they tell people.

Betty got picked up to work on a new supernatural TV show. She was so excited for, she loved Julie Plec and it's her new show. Betty had been showing up to work and avoiding the press like the plauge.

Her and Jughead would sit and film a video so she could air it when they're at the premiere.

"Baby where are we filming it?" Betty asked.

"It can be on our couch, the balcony or your filming room here." He suggested.

"Balcony I love it there on the chair swing." Betty smiled.

Betty got her tripod set up outside as Jughead went to go grab her, her jacket. Once the set up was fully up and running she put on the jacket and sat down before she pressed record.

"So you guys have probably heard the rumors by now." Betty said as Jughead joined her.

"You okay baby?" He asked.

She just nodded and snuggled upto him. "Rumors that I'm engaged and these video proof. I'm assuming most of you have watched the video." Betty said as she looked up at Jughead.

"I did in fact to ask this phenomenonal woman to marry me. I am so lucky that she said yes. She made me the luckiest man alive. However we're outraged that someone violated our privacy like that." Jughead said.

"That's why I've taken a break from social media. It's just been so toxic, I wanted to share this news personally with you as these going to be some wedding planning vlogs. I want to document some aspects of planning a wedding to show you guys what it's like; also I want a reminder in years to come. "Betty added.

" Even though we're documenting some stuff, it's still going to be very private towards us. This is something special between me and Betts. We value the positive we've seen. We thank you personally for that, we definitely needed to see that as it outshined the negative. "

" But I don't care what the world thinks. I'm marrying the love of my life. He makes the happiest women alive. He adores me and I adore him. He's the perfect guy for me. People say that we've rushed I don't. You know when you know. Their always on your mind and you smile when you think about him. You miss him when your not with them but you know you can spend time with other people as you won't get jealous. His friends become your friends. Your friends become his. His family is your and mine is his. "Betty smiled looking up at him. 

"I love you." Jughead smiled back at her. 

"I love you too." Betty kissed him.

Betty finished off the video with Jughead and started to edit it straight away. She wanted to get it done straight away so she didn't have to worry about it most of it she left it uncut so it was more emotional and raw to them. 

______

A month later and it was the day of the premiere. Betty was getting ready with Veronica at her and Jughead's place as Jughead was in the other room getting ready. Betty insisted she didn't need anyone to do her hair and makeup. Betty ended up giving into Jughead but only allowing someone to do her hair.

She wore a liliac long skirt paired with a long lilic top. She paired it up with some white heels and a white lever jacket. 

Betty walked into Jughead as he just finished getting ready. He saw her from the mirror. He instantly turns around. 

"My stunning fiancee." Jughead smiled. 

"Oh shush I'm not that good looking." She blushed. 

"Oh you are." He said kissing her cheek. 

"I love you." She smiled. 

"I love you too." He said hugging her from behind. "Are you wearing your ring? I know you wear it around your neck but tonight we can finally be ourselves." 

"I am!" She smiled looking at it. "However, for work when I'm getting into the really gory effects it will be back around my neck." She told him. 

"I'd figured as much."He kissed her cheek again.

" Aww you're leaning not to kiss my lips until the photos how adorable. "She teased. 

"As soon as those photos are done just you wait." He winked. 

"I'm looking forward." 

Veronica came in to usher them out to the limo. JB and Fp were already waiting in the limo for then. Betty just laughed softly as she rolled her eyes following Veronica. Jughead trailed behind them. 

______

At the event there was camera's flashing in every direction. Names being shouted left ;right; center. Betty felt her anxiety being to rise. She hated YouTube events but only go for her beloved fans and to see her friends she doesn't get to see. 

Jughead could tell Betty was nervous;he slowly intertwined their hands. He brought their hands upto his lips and gently kissed them. Betty smiled up at him as she really wanted to kiss him but couldn't yet.

His name got called up for single photos. Betty couldn't help but smile on awe as she watches him. She then got called up. She did a few pictures before the press wanted some of her and Jughead. She was so thankful to be in his arms. Her anxiety immediately started to leave her body. She became more relaxed. 

They then moved onto the interviews. Betty held tighter onto his hands as most of the interviewers wanted Betty to stay with him. She set the video to go live when the movie starts. 

"Hi Guys I'm Erin from Clevver news and currently I'm standing her with heart throb Jughead Jones and YouTuber sensation Betty Cooper. How are you guys doing today?" She asked. 

"I'm doing even better now I'm with Betts again. The photos get intense." Jughead smiled. 

"Agreed." Betty laughed softly. 

"So I have a few questions about the movie then some personal questions if that's okay?" She asked. 

Betty and Jughead bothed looked at each other smiled then nodded giving her permission. 

"Great!"She smiled." So the first question is for you Betty. So you've gone from a small town home taught special effects artist to the bug screen, how has that been for you personally?"She asked. 

"Honestly the team that I've worked with for the past year has made it really easy, comfortable and enjoyable. I was completely dreading the experience. I dreaded that they'll undermine me due to how I got more work out there. These been some hard parts but it's all worth it. My work is being seen by a bigger audience and I've already been picked up to do a new show. "Betty smiled happily. 

"Aww that's amazing. Well your  fans adore you and are extremely happy that you do both." Erin said. 

Jughead smiled hugging her tighter. "So Jughead, we have a questions for you. Oh and Betty if you feel like adding in anything please do so." Erin said. 

"Okay." Betty said. 

"First for our viewers at home tell us what the movie is about?" 

"Well it's definitely one of my favourite movies I've ever shot. It's so fun and creative. This steam punk time travel, travels through time falling in love with a doppelganger from his first love. He is immortal due to a deal he made with the devil. You'll see why its more of a punishment. "Jughead explained. 

"I can't wait to watch it." Erin smiled. 

"That makes too of us." Betty smiled. 

"What about favourite memories on set for the both of you?" She asked. 

"These so many to chose from." Betty smiled. 

"I have one with each of my cast mates and the team." Jughead said. "Me and Arch pulled a prank of the girls. It was a night set, you were doing Ronnie's make up. We told you crafty had those donuts you two love. You headed yo get them and me a'd Arch clingfilmed the doors up. It was dark so they couldn't see. They tried to get in they couldn't for about ten minutes and then Ronnie used her heel to claw through it. "Jughead laughed. 

" That was awful. It ended up raining and thunderstorms. "She pouted. 

" I never expected that to happen. "Jughead smiled.

"What about you Betty?" Erin asked. 

"Oh hands down the first time I met Juggie."Betty smiled. 

" Oh I remember that day like it was yesterday. You still owe me a burger. "

" A burger? "Erin questioned. 

" Well it was a late night call when the filming first started shooting. I've been there a long time as I've just done Adams and Lucy's SFX makeup from the opening scene. It was late, I was tired and hungry. Juggie's look was a complex look. He told his assistant to get him food. I told him not in my trailer. He was being a stubborn ass and decided to get it anyway. I warned him if he did so I would eat his food. "

" You didn't? Everyone in the world knows Jughead is a foodie."Erin said.

" I did and you should have seen his face. It was priceless. "Betty teased. 

Jughead and Erin smile before she carried the interview on. "Favourite part of the movie to shoot and favourite look?" Erin asked.

"I can't answer the shooting part." Betty smiled but I loved doing Jughead's look along with the Veronica's. "

"Favourite thing to shoot was definitely the montage of  shots that has a massive importance to the movie. I can't say too much about it but keep your eye out for it." Jughead said.

"Okay, so you two have been on a little social media cleansing since the sudden shock of the rumored engagement with so called video proof. What's truly going on? We know you two went public in January." 

"Well the truth is we've been dating a year." Jughead smiled kissing her. "But we do have some news." He added. 

"On New year's eve Juggie asked me to marry him as the clock struck 12."Betty smiled as she brought up her hand.

"Awe congratulations guys. Do you mind me asking how?" Erin asked. 

"It's no problem." They said. 

"She asked me about my mother and if I ever missed her on New years eve. I told her a silly tradition she made us do each year. We had to do something we were scared of doing that year or never done before. Betty started it off by making us official to everyone. The count down started as we were on the beach. I didn't know if I was actually going to do it but it hit one and I asked her. "He smiled explaining. 

"Aww congratulations guys. Well you guys heared it here first a bughead wedding is on its way. Thank you so much for speaking to us. I hope you enjoy the premiere tonight." Erin said as she began to wrap up the interview.

They both moved on to the other interviews. An hour later they were finished as they were making their way inside the cinema. Betty was thankful the interviews ended. She let a sigh of relief out. Jughead kissed her again as they were in the cinema.

"Let's go watch my man on the big screen." She giggled pulling them towards their seat.

Jughead just laughed softly as he sat in their seat snuggling into each others embrace as everyone else started to filter in. 

As the movie started Betty's YouTube video went public. She had completely turned her phone off but ass soon as they stepped out of the cinema their phones were blowing up. In the car to the after party Betty began to check her phone along side Jughead. 

Multiple of congratulations from a variety of celebrities and fans. Multiple of wedding fan art in the matter of hours along with articles. Betty knew her wedding was going to be public but she wants to keep part of it private. 

As soon as they arrived to the after party all the big website had hit her story. 

Enews~ 'Bughead Wedding Confirmed!'~

Clevver~ 'Bughead Wedding Confirmed!'~

Vogue~ 'Bughead Wedding Confirmed!'~

Cosmopolitan ~ 'Bughead Wedding Confirmed!'~

Elle ~ 'Bughead Wedding Confirmed!'~

Overall on social media trending ~ 'Bughead Wedding Confirmed!'~


	12. Chapter 12

1 year later~

Betty was currently sat at her filming station getting ready for her wedding. Betty was terrified but also extremely excited. She hoped that the press wouldn't crash her wedding.

Betty was tearing up when she was looking at her bridesmaids wearing the dresses. Liza, Polly, Veronica and JB all stood in front of in their floaty halter neck dresses in Royal blue with a gold belt around the waist band.

Betty pulled them in for a group hug before Veronica handed Betty her own dress to get changed into. All the bridesmaids drifted out the room as Alice walked in. Alice couldn't stop smiling at her daughter. She was tearing up and has to wipe her eyes.

"You ready to get married sweetheart?" She asked her.

Betty pulled her dress out of the bag. "I'm getting married today." It finally hit in.

"You are, so how about we get you ready?"

Betty just nodded as she slid the dress onto her. Alice came behind her and zip the dress her daughter chose up. Alice kissed her daughters cheek as she sat her down to do her hair.

Betty cherished that moment. Her mum doing her hair and makeup. It made her so tearful because she never thought of getting married. So having this moment meant everything for Betty. 

"Mum?" 

"Yes, honey." 

"Walk me down the alise with Fp?" 

"It would be my honor." Alice smiled. 

Betty just smiled widely as she hugged her. Once she walked out of the room Polly handed her the bouquet of sunflowers. 

"You're getting married!" Her sister squealed.

"I'm getting married!" Betty repeated. 

All of her bridesmaids gathered around her taking photos of her. "You look stunning!" JB smiled. 

"Thanks JB." Betty said. 

"You're finally going to be my sister in law." 

"Only hours now." 

"Well let's get this bride to her groom." Veronica smiled at Betty in awe of her beauty.

Everyone walked outside to see an old vintage car where Betty would be driving there in. It was perfect for her. The rest of the guest would be travelling there by the old vintage Red British buses.

Travelling there was beautiful. Some how an ordinary day turned into the best day of her life. Seeing the beauty in people watching as she travelled to her wedding day. 

Her nerves grew as each mile they drove closer to the venue. Once she saw the church and her bridesmaids out side all the butterflies in her stomach went. They flew out of her body and left joy and excitement.

Betty opened the door and her bridesmaids ran towards her to help her. Fp walked upto her and pulled her in for a hug.  "Look at my gorgeous about to be daughter in law." Fp smiled as he span her around. "You have him a nervous wreck." Fp teased.

"He shouldn't be, he's had my heart since the day he sat in my makeup chair." Betty smiled widely.

"He knows but its Jug and he loves you."

"After a year of being engaged the days here." Betty whispered looking at the church.

Alice came to her daughters side and Fp her other as her bridesmaids followed behind her as she heared the organ playing. Betty took a deep breath before she started to walk down the alise.

All eyes were fixated on Betty. Jughead couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was a thing of beauty. A pure vision of beauty and grace. Jughead was already tearing up. Betty glided down the alise as the bridesmaids followed her before reaching their seats.

Once Betty reached Jughead, Alice whispered in his ear. "You treat her right or I'll end you." She teased.

Jughead just nodded as he smiled at Betty. He interviewed their hands together as Veronica took her flowers from her. "We're getting married." He whispered happily.

"It's happening now." She whispered. 

"I still can't believe it." Jughead told her. 

"Are we ready to begin?" The priest asked. 

Both Betty and Jughead nodded. They looked deep into each others eyes as they saw their whole lives together. The ceremony began and everyone were in awe of them. Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. 

The priest looked amounst the room before speaking. "Now we come to the nerve wracking part. Do anyone of you here have any lawful reason why this couple should not be lawfully married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest looked around the room hoping no one spoke.

Betty just nervously shook as Jughead held her hands." It's okay."He whispered.

"I know." She smiled.

"I do!"

Everyone turned around in shock to see Hal standing there. "I don't give him promision to marry her!" He said as he walked up to them.

Betty began to break down and cry. Jughead pulled her in for a hug holding her close as he knew she's trying to keep strong.

"But I did!" Alice shouted.

"I suggest you leave." Jughead was furious. He couldn't believe this was happening. They got a restraining order against him. "You're breaking the restraining order." Betty uttered. 

"I don't care!" 

"Well luckily we planned for this and crazy fan invasion. Steve!" Steve just nodded as he escorted him out waiting for the police. 

Everyone was in pure shock. Alice was in pure rage. He just couldn't give his daughter one day of happiness. Jughead uttered sweet nothings into Betty's ears to calm her nerves. They turned back to the priest as they were ready to finish getting married. 

"Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes." Betty whispered.

The priest nodded as he continued the ceremony. As soon as Jughead rubbed circles on her palms and she instantly calmed. They repeated everything he wanted them to until it came to the vows they've written. 

Jughead decided to go first. He was the most nervous about this part. He intertwined their hands together as he looked deep into her eyes and felt all the love radiating from her. 

"Betty Cooper, you succeed to suprise me each day. I fall deep and deep for you each day. Our love never stops. I was hooked by your sarcasm and gorgeous smile. What got me hooked line and sinker was you taking my burger and eating it in front of it. No girl has ever been brave enough to do it. "

That earned him a laugh from their guests. Betty was already crying. He gently wiped her tears away. 

"I'm serious, that got me so annoyed but some how I didn't care. For the first time I didn't care about food, shocker I know. You showed me a love that I never knew I needed. I thought as long as I had my families love I wouldn't need a women's love. Most of my life the others have been looking for fame from me or money but you have never. The hours of sitting in the chair with you were the best time I spent with any woman. Some times I hate work as its so draining working those hours. But I love my job and its so rewarding. But I what I loved most about that movie was I began and ended my day with your beautiful face. I love you so much and I can't believe I get to spend the rest of our crazy lives together. "

Betty was fully crying now. Thankfully she was wearing waterproof makeup." I love you."She whispered smiling.

"I love you too."

Betty took a deep breath and squeezed their hands. Betty looked away to her feet then back upto his eyes.

"Jughead Jones I never believed the rumors about you. Okay, maybe the one about you being a heart throb because that's true. You stole my heart. All the tough times at work were extremely hard to get through but what got me through it is seeing you at the beginning and at the end. You're a flirt and that has never stopped. You make me fall in love with you more each day. You accepted everything about me. You love my flaws. You let me ruin that adorably handsome face with gore. You're accepted my family, you made me feel love I didn't know I deserved or I could feel. You found the way to my heart and you've not let it go. I'm so thankful for that and I'm so grateful for you. I love you now and forever. In unity there's strength. In strength there's love and here we are."

Jughead was tearing up now too. Betty wiped his tears away as she smiled." We're almost there. "Betty whispered.

The priest smiled at them as he asked for the rings. They placed the rings on each other." I now pronounce you man and wife. "Jughead pulled her in for a passionate loved filled kiss as everyone cheered.

They walked down the ailse as the guest throw confetti over them as their photographer took photos of them. They all went outside to get their photos. At the venue Betty brought a few props because she wanted to recreate a photo of them what Veronica took of them when she first did his sfx look.

Betty sat Jughead on the chair in his suit as Betty did some special effects on him in her wedding dress as the photographer took a photo of them.

Later on in the evening their first dance song came on. They walked onto the dance floor hand in hand. They held each other close in their embrace as they danced with one another. The dance came to an end when another slow dance came on for everyone.

At the reception they had edits on YouTube playing of what the guest made them in one corner. Betty found herself watching them. Jughead came by her side as they knew they should do their posts. 

JJones03: Today I became the most luckiest man alive. I can hold my whole world in my hands until death do us part. I love you Elizabeth Jones so much. This is the only the beginning of the rest of our life's together. 

He paired that with a photo of them kissing as they got confetti chucked at them. 

BCoop: It began with a makeup chair and ended with an I do. I'm so lucky to have you Jughead Jones. Ladies back off he's a spoken man. 

Betty put the photo up what they just took. She loved that photo and already changed it to her screensaver.

Betty really couldn't believe it all  started with a makeup chair. Hours spent within a single room building up chemistry and a connection. Flirtations and sarcasm led to these two meeting. Betty believes in destiny and maybe just maybe the makeup chair was the one that led them to their fate. Soul mates really do exist and she found hers in a makeup chair. The chair always had her destiny and she's okay with that. She found him. Her soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for their phenomenonal support throughout this story. I have loved writing every moment of this. 
> 
> This is a personal favourite of mine. All good things must come to an end. So here's this sweet end to this fic of mine. 
> 
> So as this is the final chapter I would love to know your favourite part?


End file.
